My first kiss went a little like this
by NinjahGirl
Summary: Draco knows Hermione hasn't had her first kiss. He reveals it to everyone, and needs to make it up. The only thing he has to make sure he doesn't do is fall for her along the way; which he thinks he might have. The only thing he doesn't know is that Hermione might have feelings for him too.
1. The secret

**A/N: Hey! I wrote this earlier on today, but my big brother interrupted me, so I had to delete it without saving. D': Tragic. I suck at Dramione fics but oh well. Draco hears that Hermione hasn't had her first kiss, so he decides to enlighten her.  
>ATTENTION: Romione (Ron and Hermione) <strong>_**never happened**_** in here, okay? They're in 7****th**** year as well, just a heads up.  
>Enjoy! ;D<br>_**

_My First Kiss Went A Little Like This:_

The Golden Trio were sitting on a bench, exhausted by the Potions lesson that they'd just had, in which the top of Ron's ginger mop had been slightly singed. They were sitting in silence, mulling over their earlier events, until Harry interrupted the silence.  
>"Guys, I know this is a bit of a weird topic," Harry started uncomfortable, "but have you all had your first kiss?" Hermione glanced at Ron, and then they both turned on Harry with an incredulous look.<br>"Whaaaaat?" They both dragged out in unison.  
>"Well..." Harry said, rubbing his neck, "We haven't really talked about it so... I got... Curious."<br>"Bloody hell Harry, why do you choose the most embarrassing topic to discuss with your dear friends? Our first kisses?" Ron replied.  
>They were both unaware of Hermione playing with her hands uncomfortably.<br>"Well just say what yours was, and then it'll be over and done with!" Harry retorted, but then faltered. "Mine was with Cho, you know that. Yours?"  
>"Okay... Well one day, when I was seriously young, Mum brought these annoying family friends over, and one of them was this little girl who had a gigantic crush on me for some reason. So while I've just finished eating, she leans over and kisses me full on. It was the worst day of my life." Ron murmured a faraway look in his eyes, mixed with a horrified expression.<br>Still, they were both unaware that Hermione had started to nervously twiddle her hair.  
>"So 'Mione what was yours like?" Harry asked.<br>Hermione giggled nervously, but trailed off when she realized her friends were still looking at her expectantly. She looked down, and said in a tiny voice, "Well, I actually haven't had mine yet..."  
>She looked up to see Harry and Ron staring at her, speechless.<br>"Are. You. SERIOUS?" Ron screeched. People looked at them curiously. Hermione smacked Ron around the head, while Harry was still gaping at her.  
>"Shut <em>up<em>!" Hermione hissed, while Harry's mouth was still gaping. "And close your mouth Harry!" He obediently did so.  
>"But 'Mione, are you actually serious?" Ron whispered reverently.<br>"Yes! God, what's so weird about that anyway?" Hermione replied.  
>"Well... It's because you're not unattractive, that's why." Harry said shrugging. Hermione and Ron both turned on him again, and looked at him like he was mad. "<em>What<em>?"  
>"Harry, are you hormonal or something?" Hermione asked.<br>"_No_! It's just, you're not unattractive, so it's a bit weird no guy has given you your first kiss, that's all." Harry replied. Ron agreed.  
>"I mean, it has to happen sometime. It's like, destiny or something." Ron said, sounding very unintelligent. <p>

It's just a shame that they never noticed a certain Draco Malfoy, listening into the whole conversation. 


	2. How dare you?

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their alerts, it's really appreciated. :D I'm going to try for a longer chapter. Everything seems at least three times longer on Word then here on the site. Anyway, enjoy!  
>_<strong>

_My First Kiss Went A Little Like This –Part 2: How DARE you?_

There was still an awkward air whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione were together, after Hermione's awkward first kiss confession. Hermione kept on kicking herself for not telling a lie and just playing the same story as Ron, and then she kicked herself _again_ because what kind of person just does that? I mean, what kind of person would lie about their first kiss? A pathetic person. _ A pathetic person like Draco Malfoy,_ Hermione thought, sniggering in the library. Then a certain platinum-headed boy looked up at the sound of her sniggering. _Oh crap.  
><em>He raised an eyebrow, then got up and sauntered over. Now here was the thing, all the girls in Hogwarts had a thing for this boy. Hermione didn't get this. I mean first of all, he was arrogant, insensitive and overall, extremely irritating, as well as the phrase he used over the years: Mudblood. It was extremely rare for him to say this now, however. But then, Hermione shrugged in her mind. The war changes people. Draco was brought up in a cruel household, it couldn't really be helped he turned out like that. And maybe that's what attracts the girls for some reason. The smirk he always gives that arrogant and aloof air he always has, as well as never getting embarrassed... Or even care about anything, really, for that matter. _He brushes up good, as well. His eyes are kinda nice and gray, the way they're really light, then dark, and always change colour. His hair's alright too. It's kinda long and get's in his eyes and looks really sof- WHAT. _Hermione flushed, and then kicked herself once again. _Get a GRIP, Hermione! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about? Calm your hormones. _**(A/N: Sorry, Hermione's a bit OOC here.)**

All this while, Draco was looking down at her with a bemused expression. First of all, her face changed into a thoughtful expression, then a dreamy one, and finally a horrified face, finishing with a hard expression. He suddenly caught how her eyes looked really brown today. _Really brown? Draco, what're you on about?_ He shook his head, and suddenly Hermione looked up at him, her eyes went wide, then her face changed into a wary expression.  
>"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked. Draco racked his head for the reason again.<br>"Why were you sniggering?" Draco asked his voice lazy. Hermione desperately searched for an excuse. Draco smirked at her.  
>"My.. My book!" Hermione said, triumphantly. Draco cocked an eyebrow.<br>"_Hogwarts: A History_? Very _funny_, Granger." Draco said, smirking at her. Then suddenly he swooped down to her level, his hand pushing the book down. Hermione's common sense screamed at her to do something, but it was as if her body was reacting in slow motion. He checked around for people, and when none met his eye, he leaned down to reach her ear. "I know your secret, Granger." His hair tickled her neck, and made the hairs stick up on end, while his voice was low and smooth and his breath warmed her ear. He pulled away and was satisfied at her expression, horrified mixed with a what-the-hell-is-happening look. It was only when he stood up properly and was about to walk away, that Hermione finally registered what he said.  
>"Wait, what? My secret?" Hermione called. But Draco just tapped his nose, and said,<br>"I know, Granger. And now, _everybody _is going to find out." Then he swaggered himself out of the library, while Hermione sat back, mulling over what he said. Suddenly, her brain registered, and her body went into a blind panic.  
><em>I haven't had my first kiss. He knows.<br>He KNOWS.  
>And now everyone is going to find out..<em>

_~.~.~.~.~_

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried into the main hall to have dinner. Hermione was still in a panic, paranoid in what Draco would do. Hermione hurried over, next to Ginny and slumped down in her seat then proceeded to half-heartedly put food on her plate. Ginny nudged her and asked,  
>"What's wrong?" Hermione just shrugged.<br>"It's nothing; I'm just tired from all the studying." Hermione muttered, but then shot a significant look to Harry and Ron, hoping they'd get it. They didn't. She just sighed, then started putting food in her mouth, feeling the worried eyes of Ginny wash over her from time to time. Suddenly, in all the burbling chatter of the hall, came an amplified cough. Everyone looked over, to see Draco Malfoy stand up on the bench, waving at everyone to get their attention. Hermione felt an ice-cold wave wash over and she knew exactly what he was going to say. _Oh dear Merlin, help me._  
>"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. I have a special announcement. I was walking by the Entrance Courtyard one day, when I overheard a conversation by The Golden Trio." He looked specifically at Hermione, who mouthed a silent 'no'. Harry and Ron stared at her in abject terror. Draco just sniggered into his wand, which had an amplifying spell on it, using it like a microphone.<br>"So, I was over-hearing their conversation, and Pothead asks what they're first kiss was like. Weasel's first was a pathetic joke. A poor family friend actually _fancied_ him! Imagine that! So they get to Granger..." He paused for effect, and by now, everyone was listening. "And guess what? She _hasn't even had hers yet_!" There was total silence, and then there was raucous laughter and hooting came from the Slytherin table. Most people from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked on at Hermione in pity. Some shrugged, thinking it was all a lie, and Draco was just stupidly winding them up as usual. But then there was the small minority of people who looked at Hermione then started giggling, leaning in to whisper to their friends. Hermione saw all of this and went white and numb, trying to think of how to deal with what'd just happened. Everyone. Knew. She desperately tried to gulp down the embarrassment, shame and anger. Turning back to her table, most people ignored Hermione, knowing it was best, but still glanced at her. Ginny turned to her. "Oh, 'Mione. You should have told me, I knew something was bothering you." She whispered, stroking her back. Hermione couldn't even bare to look at Harry and Ron, who were glowering at Malfoy, fists clenched. She shook her head furiously, got up, and stormed to the doors of the hall. What most people were surprised at was that Draco Malfoy got up and followed straight after her.

Hermione gulped big breaths of air, relieved to be free of people looking at her. She heard the doors open, sucked in a breath and spun round, only to be met with Draco Malfoy, who was now her most hated person on the planet.  
>"So Granger, how'd you like that? Now everyone knows." Draco said, matter of factly. He almost laughed at her. You could practically see her turning mottled red shade. <em>5, 4, 3, 2-<em>  
>"<em>How did I like it? HOW DID I <em>_LIKE_ _IT?" _Hermione screamed. Draco suddenly faltered and knew he had gone too far. "Draco Malfoy, have you got any idea what being considerate means? You bloody _git_! First you eavesdrop, then you tell the whole bloody world!"  
>"God, it was a joke. What're you screaming about?" Draco said, sneering.<br>"Draco Malfoy. You are the most insensitive, hateful and arrogant person I have _ever_ met." Hermione said, lowering her voice to a dangerous level. "I don't think you have a good bone in your body."  
>"Granger, you're such an insufferable uptight bookworm. You can't take a joke can y-"<br>Hermione walked up to Draco Malfoy and slapped him hard across the face. When her hand left his face, there was a clear dark red spot covering his whole cheek. Draco stared at her.  
>"How <em>dare<em> you? How_ dare_ you go and tell the _whole school_ my personal business?" Hermione yelled. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy, I really do."

And with that, she turned on her heel and made way for the common room; They were both unaware that the whole main hall had heard everything.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I know Hermione is a bit OOC at the start, I'm sorry. :D Please give feedback, I welcome all, but please refrain from flames. Thank you!**


	3. Feelings change

Draco watched her walk for a few seconds then ran after her. _Why am I doing this? _He thought to himself. _Why would I care if she was hurt? I've done this too many times to count, so why should it matter now?_

"Granger, wait!" Draco called. Hermione paused for only a second, but then carried on walking up the stairs."Granger! Come on, it was a joke! Stop walking! Granger..! Just stop walk- _Hermione_!"

It was as if a brick wall had apparated in front of Hermione, because she abruptly stood stock still, then swerved round to him.

"_What?_" Hermione yelled. "Do you want to humiliate me even more, _Draco_?" Draco grimaced at the sound of his name being spoken from those particular pair of lips. He _almost_ regretted saying her first name. He only did it to get her attention. _Or did I_?

"It was a joke, okay?" Draco replied.

"A _joke_?" Hermione's face twisted. "Well you have a bloody _twisted_ humour."

"I know I went too far that time, okay? What can I do to make up for it?" Draco said beseechingly, and was shocked to see tears staining her face.

"Went too far? _Went too far_? You went too far six YEARS ago, Malfoy." Hermione said, her face flushing even further. "What was that word you called me again? Oh right, _mudblood._" Draco winced at the word.

"I..." Draco trailed off. Then he saw Hermione's sneering face. "You don't think I regret it? You don't think that I wish I could take those years away and start out fresh? _You don't know shit about me, Granger._"

Hermione's mouth was agape, but she already had a comeback. "Yeah, well regret won't get you far. If you want to make up for this, never mind six years, then you'll have to go all out." Draco held her gaze for a full minute, and in that minute, surprisingly, some anger dissolved.

"Fine." Draco said abruptly. He was about to turn away when Hermione called out.

"Fine what?" Draco turned back to her and murmured in the still silence,

"I'll go all out. I'll make it up; or at least try."

And with that, they both made way for their common rooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione was sitting on her bed, when Ginny burst in, walked straight over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny murmured and leant back. "We all heard what happened outside the main hall." Hermione wasn't that surprised by this. No wonder the whole hall was silent when Draco appeared in front of her.

"You didn't hear the other bit did you, though?" Hermione replied and Ginny looked at her curiously. "He said he'd make it up." Ginny brightened up at that.

"Well, Harry and Ron are ready to kill him," Ginny said, chuckling. "I'll go and tell them, and come straight back up, okay?"

And with that, Ginny went down. Hermione leant against the headboard and twiddled her thumbs, trying to think of what Draco could possibly do. Then she remembered something. _He called me Hermione._ It sounded somehow different when he said it, even if he didn't do it intentionally. _I said his name._ Draco. _Draco._ Well, she could admit it sounded better than Malfoy. She tried saying it again, and it felt... Strange. New. Her mind wandered and she thought about how much he'd changed in the past few years, both mentally and physically. After the war ended, and they had started the school year over, he had toned down the insults and everyone was friendlier with certain Slytherins, including Harry and Ron. Draco hadn't given them up to Voldemort and that seemed a solid reason enough to try and get along. They certainly weren't friends, but they were far from enemies. He looked a lot more different as well. He looked sort of well, brighter. And she couldn't deny that there was even more girls flocking around him. Hermione was still on her train of thought when Ginny slammed open the door laughing, while Hermione accidently jumped and hit her head on the headboard. Ginny took no notice.

"They said, 'he bloody well better, or he'll get a pounding.'" Ginny chuckled. Hermione grinned. "He is good looking though."

"Who?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Malfoy. Who did you think?" Ginny said, as though she was speaking to a child. Hermione stared at her and then blanched in disbelief and shock. Ginny looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"_You._ You just said- You just said _Malfoy_ was _good looking_!" Hermione said stuttered.

"Well yes. I did. He is." Ginny replied matter of factly. Hermione then went on to say that she had a _boyfriend_ and are you even allowed to say stuff like that? "Oh, pish posh. You can't deny that he is. Harry of course doesn't mind, I say that sort of stuff all the time. You know he's the only one I will love."

Hermione tried to comprehend it all, and then took a moment to smile and 'aww' at the last statement Ginny said. "Yeah, I guess... I guess he's... You know, alright looking."

"Oh _come on_ Hermione. He _is_!" Ginny said exasperatedly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So..?"

"'So' what?"

"_So_ are you over your denial? Come on, at least agree." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, he is, whatever." Hermione droned, waving her hand. Ginny laughed, and then they both started settling down for bed. The lights went out, and then Hermione actually started thinking of the physical aspects of Mr. Malfoy, and back to what her subconscious mind had been thinking in the library. _The way his hair flops into his eyes. The way his eyes darken and lighten, the way they look like molten silver. The way his lips curve into that arrogant smirk that attracts the girls. The way he struts around like he's all that. How his voice was low and smooth in her ear. The way he made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Stop thinking like that, Hermione!_ She couldn't. A million montages, like a mini movie of images started filling her mind. _Okay, okay! Fine, he's good looking, okay?_ Her sensible part of brain retorted. She massaged her temples. _I should be angry with the stupid git, you know._ Hermione groaned silently, then at long last, dropped off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin's boy dormitory, when Blaise walked in, his face stern.

"Draco... You know you went too far that time. I enjoy a good laugh but... Mate, that was a little harsh on Granger." Blaise broke to Draco. Unlike the rest of the Slytherin table, he was the only one who was silent, shaking his head at Draco.

"Yeah, I know. I said I'd make it up and go all out, though." Draco mumbled, and Blaise inquired.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I've got an idea, but I'd prefer to keep it a secret." Draco replied, looking up at Blaise. Blaise nodded and after a bit of a pause said, "Why are you doing this? Why go all out? Wouldn't it just be easier to apologize?"

"I already tried that, idiot." Draco said, half-heartedly insulting him. Then he looked a bit uncomfortable and said, "I don't want her angry with me. I don't know why it's... It's hitting me like this." Blaise grinned with a glint in his eye.

"You're going soft on Granger, aren't you?" Blaise said, sniggering.

"_No_!" Draco retorted loudly. "Of course I don't! It's just, I'm trying to turn a fresh leaf, you know? I don't.. _Fancy_ her."

"Fine, that might be part of it, but you never know. I mean, she brushes up well." Blaise said, suggestively.

"She _what_?"

"Oh, never mind. You're too worked up. I'll leave you to think about it, okay?" Blaise said walking out. Then he shut the door laughing quietly. Draco swore quietly at Blaise, and then ran a hand through his hair. _Blaise is right. Why am I doing this? I'm not actually... _Draco gulped._ No, I _don't_ fancy her. Get your bloody mind straight, Draco._ And what did Blaise mean by that? 'She brushes up well'? He couldn't say she was ugly. But the word pretty wasn't far off. His mind wandered to what he thought in the library. _Her eyes are really brown. _Draco shook his head. He leant back in his chair and bit his lip. A montage of images filled his head. _Seeing her on the first day at Hogwarts. Her face while she insulted him. In her dress at the Yule Ball. Laughing with her friends. The tears on her cheeks on the staircase. The way she slapped him. Those expressions she made in the library. Her face after he'd whispered in her ear. The way her body moved when she stormed out of the main hall. _Draco slammed his fist down on the table. What was _wrong_ with him? This was crazy. He shook his head, and started to plan on what to do, in time for breakfast tomorrow morning. He rubbed his cheek absentmindedly where she slapped him. Then he realized what he was doing. _I'm going insane._

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait. :c Also, I'm extreeeeeemely sorry for the amount of OOC'ness in this chapter, but I needed to move the plot along. AND, I'm sorry this wasn't a very active chapter. I'm happy that Draco is finally getting to terms with how he feels about Hermione, and the same with Hermione. C:**

**What do you think Draco's surprise is? Thanks for reading, please review! :3**


	4. Realization

After painstaking _hours_ of going back and forth, contacting various people of the Daily Prophet, he was finally done in the early hours of the morning. It should arrive in the next few hours, with a special copy for Hermione. (**A/N: So, have you guessed what he's done yet? ;D) **_I need to get some sleep._ Draco rubbed his eyes, got up and lay down in bed. _Granger's going to drive me mad. I don't even bloody well know why I'm doing this._ Draco leaned against the headboard. _Or.. Do I? _Out of nowhere, piped up Blaise's voice.

"So, have you figured it out yet?" Blaise said a smile in his voice. Draco started and hit his head then swore loudly. Fortunately no one stirred, it was too early.

"Bloody hell, Zabini! And what're you on about? I've figured nothing out." Draco grumbled, rubbing his head.

"You know... Why you're doing this? For Granger? A _girl?_" Blaise said slowly. Draco stared at him incredulously.

"God Zabini, don't start on that again. I don't fancy h-." Draco stopped, and then actually thought about. He couldn't _actually_ (gulp) like _Granger?_ No. Of course not. Impossible. "Of course I don't!" Draco finished uncertainly. _The way her hair falls down her back. The curve of her lips. Her small hands._

"Yeah. _Right._" Blaise said sarcastically. "So what do you call this? You don't want her angry with you, you're going all out, and staying up at these hours. And for what? For _her._"

"Okay, okay!" Draco said furiously. "Maybe a little, okay? But it's only for her looks. God." Blaise raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. _Her logic. Her intelligence. Her laugh. Her eagerness. Her argument. Her coolness under pressure. Her defiance. Her _**fire**._ Oh Merlin. This can't be happening. I can't like her!_ Blaise watched all of this and knew Draco had finally cracked it.

"I know, Draco. I've known for a while." Blaise said gently. Then he suddenly realized anyone from the dormitory could be listening. "Come on, let's talk in the courtyard."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione couldn't get back to sleep, so she sat up in bed, her knees drawn up. The main theme of thought was '_What's Draco going to do?_' _Wait, I'm calling him Draco now? What am I doing? He's _Malfoy,_ not 'Draco'. Malfoy Malfoy Malf-_

"Hermione, what's bothering you?" Ginny said, as quietly as she could. Hermione still jumped and banged her head against the bed.

"Just... Malfoy." Hermione murmured. Ginny nodded understandingly.

"You know, it's a good thing Harry and Ron don't mind Malfoy anymore." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Well," Ginny said, and then chuckled. "Long story short, Malfoy would've gotten a black eye by now. I think they... They trust that he's going to make it up. That's what I infer, anyway." Ginny finished, shrugging. Hermione smiled, grateful that Draco wasn't hurt. _Wait, what?_

Just then, a note whistled in, and landed on Hermione's lap. She could tell instantly from the careful, cursive writing it was from Draco.

'_Dear, Hermione _(Ginny squealed that he said her name, and Hermione rolled her eyes)  
><em>My apology is all ready. You'll see it at breakfast, and I went all out like you said I should. I hope you'll accept it.<em>

_Lo __ From,  
>D.'<em>

'Lo'? Why were the letters 'lo' crossed out? Hermione brushed the question from her mind. She got a piece of scrap parchment and wrote back,

'_Dear,  
><em> 

What should she call him? Malfoy, or Draco? She weighed them up in her mind and decided to go for Draco, since she liked the sound better anyway.

'_Dear Draco,  
>I just hope it isn't... Well, I don't know. I told you to go all out after all, didn't I? At least you kept your word, haha. And as for forgiving you... I think I'm already halfway there. But I don't know why.<em>

_From,  
>H.'<em>

She strapped the small roll of parchment to the sleek, silver owl's leg and lightly stroked its head to set it off. Then she paused, braced herself and looked across as Ginny.

She was near to bursting out into squeals.

Before she could do any damage, she dragged Ginny out of the dormitory, before she exploded.

"Oh my _God! _He sent you a n-" Ginny yelled, before having her mouth sharply covered up with Hermione's hand.

"_Shush!_" Hermione hissed. She gestured to both dormitories, suggesting some could be awake. Ginny nodded secretively. "We're going to the courtyard."Hermione muttered.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What do you mean, you've known?" Draco said, sitting on a bench on a courtyard. Blaise shrugged.

"Just... You know when we were kinda mates with Potter and Weasley?" Blaise said. Draco nodded. "It was just the small things. You know when you like someone, you just... You know, do stuff." He finished, wanting to spare Draco embarrassment.

"I guess." Draco mumbled.

"You obviously didn't notice these things, until you triggered a negative reaction in her. Then it got all thrown back into your face." Blaise said buntly. Draco bit his lip and looked down. Then he looked up.

"Its.. _Impossible_ though! I can't like her." Draco said, miserably. "I mean, if Potter and Weasley find out, they'll kill me, never mind fricking Hermione. And then there's the rest of the school." Draco clenched his fists in irritation and they sat in silence for a while until Blaise tapped his shoulder.

"To be honest mate, you shouldn't care what everyone else thinks. Your whole reputation doesn't matter, Draco." Blaise said, shrugging. "If you want, I can tell Potter and Weasley?"

"Yeah. Thanks. But only after breakfast, okay? Maybe even later. Just only do it when I'm not around. Or should I be around? Merlin, _what the hell am I going to do?_" Draco said, putting his head in his hands. Then his owl fluttered down and shook off a note. _Hermione's note._

'_Dear Draco,_

_She called me by my name._

'_I just hope it isn't... Well, I don't know. I told you to go all out after all, didn't I? At least you kept your word, haha.'_

_Well, at least she isn't swearing or verbally abusing me. Haha._

'_And as for forgiving you...'_

Draco's heart suddenly sped up, and what Blaise said clicked into place.

'_I think I'm already halfway there.'_

Draco's heart leapt, and he grinned from ear to ear.

'_But I don't know why.'_

His heart slammed right back into his chest and his grin turned sour. He skimmed the rest of it, and turned his head to see Blaise looking at him intently. Draco realized he had seen all his expressions. Blaise waited for a few counts. Draco exhaled strongly and leant back on the bench, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I do like her then." Came Draco's muffled voice in the still silence of the courtyard.

"Well, at least you're not in denial anymore." Blaise replied while Draco looked up.

"I mean, bloody hell, and couldn't have been someone else? Why bloody Granger of all people?" Draco whined. Blaise looked at him, puzzled.

"Why someone else?"

"Because.. It's Granger! I mean.. Draco stuttered, desperately thinking. Then Blaise touched his arm.

"We're not twelve years old anymore, Draco. We've grown up, and so has everyone else." He said in a low voice. Draco nodded. "Let's go back to the dormitory, eh? Might as well get ready."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione and Ginny were walking down to the Courtyard. Hermione thoughts were still muddled and all she could think about, even though she didn't want to, was a platinum headed boy. She bit her lip harshly, hoping it would banish away the ramblings of her mind, when suddenly, her head suddenly bumped into someone's chest. She looked at it curiously, and then looked up at who owned it. _Draco._

"Um. Sorry." Draco mumbled. He wasn't looking at her properly, and his face was strangely flushed.

"It's okay." Hermione said automatically, and then she looked at Blaise.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Hi Hermione."

"What're you doing up so early?"

"Well, you know us two." Blaise said, gesturing to himself then an uncomfortable Draco. Hermione took a moment to study Draco. Why was he all shy? "We like having strolls around the castle. Hi Weasley."

"Hi, Zabini."

"How are you?"

"Good." Ginny replied. Then they fell into silence, and Draco shifted uncomfortably on his heels.

"Well, we better be going. Remember to be there in time for the surprise, okay?" Blaise said, smiling pleasantly at both of them.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't miss that for the world." Hermione said grinning. Ginny smiled at her. Draco risked a glance at her.

"Well, bye Hermione, bye Weasley." Blaise said.

"Bye!" Ginny said, smirking at the awkwardness of the whole thing.

"Bye Blaise," she paused and finally caught Draco's eyes. They were dark metallic silver today, the low light bringing out the flecks of almost white silver. She swallowed. "Bye Draco." She murmured. Then it was Draco's turn. He was still blinking at both of them, before Blaise nudged him quite hard in the ribs. He scowled, and then looked back at Ginny and Hermione.

"Bye Weasley," Draco said, and then caught Hermione's eyes. They were dark brown, the low light bringing out the subtle honey strokes, and the curiousness in her expression. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like whole minutes. Finally, he said in a low, unsteady voice, "Bye H-Hermione." Then they all nodded at each other, and then hurried out of each other's ways, Draco and Blaise to the dormitory, Ginny and Hermione to the courtyard.

"You really like her, don't you?" Blaise said, out of ear shot. Draco and he just shared a glance, and that was more than words could say.

"Do you like him?" Ginny murmured quietly. Hermione stayed silent. She didn't know anymore. Her brain and feelings were on totally different wavelengths now. Then they kept on walking.

**A/N: Deary me. Hopefully you liked more reading, eh?I know the whole thing is cliché, but to be totally honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Originally, it was probably going to be 3 chapters max, but now I don't know, it might turn into a fully fledged story, based on Hermione's first kiss. So, I have no idea how I'm going to tie everything up, lol. :3 Hopefully I haven't put you all off the story now! (Hopefully...) Thank you SO SO SO much for everyone who put me and the story on the alerts and even on their favourites! I'm so happy, thank you.**

**So, Draco isn't in denial anymore! Yay! Next chapter is the surprise apology, but Hermione already thinks she's halfway there.**


	5. The Big Apology

"I wonder what Draco's going to do." Harry mused along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ginny had postponed their talk at the Courtyard, as both of them were feeling awkward because of their recent run-in with Draco.

"Mhm. It's going to be big though, I can guarantee you." Ron replied, glancing at Harry.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that Draco's not usually the one to go back on his word." Harry looked at him sarcastically, referring to all his lies when they first encountered Draco at school in the 7th Year. Ron grinned. "Well, _most_ of the time."

Before they knew it, the Main Halls' doors were looming before them. Hermione's heart suddenly started pounding as she unexpectedly got nervous. Harry and Ron saw this coming and said,

"Don't worry. We didn't mean, like, _that_ all out. He's not gonna go out of your comfort zone."

Hermione slowed down, and took a big breath in, then out. _In and out._ Then they opened the doors. Hermione winced, as if something was going to explode into her face, but nothing did. She relaxed her shoulders and looked around, looking for any signs of The Big Apology._ There is none._ Well, she guessed it was something else. It seemed normal. Harry, her, and Ron took their normal seats for breakfast. It was then she realized that Draco must be here, right? She subtly glanced at the Slytherin table, only to be held on by Draco's stare. His eyes were almost too intense, the colour was the lightest shade of grey. It was like she was a deer caught in the headlights. _In and out._ She flexed her fingers and stared right back at Draco and before long, her eyes started to prick and water. Draco's gazed softened his eyes, and averted his eyes. Then he looked up, knowing Hermione was still looking and smirked. He could almost laugh at the outraged expression on her face, and then looked at the other aspects of her face. Her lips, her slim nose, the arc of her neck. He leant his head on one of his hands and wondered how long he'd been having feelings towards Hermione. By now, Hermione was looking a little perplexed and flushed at the way Draco had been looking at her. It was almost as if he were looking at her... Fondly. Draco grinned at her when she noticed she was shaking her head vehemently. _Going off into another world like when we were in the library. As usual._ He shook his head and concentrated on eating his food. This was Hermione's chance to study Draco. Her most favourite things about him – _What? Favourite things? Hermione, dear, don't tell me you're starting to fancy him?_ Again, she started to hysterically shake her head.

"Hm, Hermione, you've done a lot of staring lately, eh?" Ginny whispered softly at Hermione, which jumped out, scared half to death. She sat down immediately and timidly glanced at Ginny.

"What're you talking about?" She said her voice that of a child who'd just been scolded. Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You. Malfoy. Staring. At each other." Ginny said quietly, insuring nobody could hear, but still grinning. Hermione opened her mouth to deny it, but Ginny stopped her with a look. Hermione closed her mouth and just kept quiet. There was a scrape of a bench, and everyone looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk over to the Teachers' Table and quickly say something. They all nodded, and he smiled, and then stood at the front, just in front of Dumbledore's stand. He whispered into his wand the same spell he used for revealing Hermione's secret, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"As you all know, I ... Revealed something I shouldn't have yesterday. And you know what? I very much regret it. Something like that should never.. _ever_ be revealed without the person's permission. And to top it off, I eavesdropped onto a personal conversation, which is just frankly, very low. Even for me." Draco paused and, looked at Hermione. He took a step closer in her direction. He continued, imploringly, "Just... Please forgive me. I want more than half-way of forgiveness." Hermione blushed, realizing he was referring to her note. "But anyway... If you all don't believe me... The whole of the Wizarding World will."

And with that, he stepped down, walked to the Slytherin table, and sat down. Everyone looked at Hermione confusingly, and she just shrugged. What did he mean? How's he going to make the _whole_ of the Wizarding World know he's sorry? Before she could finish thinking of how he was going to do it, owls swooped in with the Daily Mail. _Or maybe..._

Everyone was happily burbling away, until they picked up the newspaper. The whole hall went silent. Hermione looked around desperately, wanting to know what the fuss was about. The same sleek silver owl that had delivered Draco's note swooped down, and delivered her the newspaper, along with a bouquet of flowers. Every person looked at her expectantly, so she hurriedly looked at the paper, and stared.

The whole front page was filled with what looked like an advertisement, yet the headline of the newspaper was, '_Hermione, I'm Sorry._' She looked below and read the supposed advertisement.

'**Dear Hermione,**

**Well, I'm guessing you're shocked right now? Yeah, I went all out like you wanted me too. Plus some flowers? What a charmer, eh? Look at the flowers. Do you know what they represent? The tulips and daffodils represent forgiveness. Clever me. But going straight to the point: I'm sorry.**

**Even I'm disgusted with what I did. I don't know why I did it. It was like the old me took over and I just went along with what I was doing. Old habits die hard. But yes, I'm really really **_**really**_** sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did; it was despicable and downright low. I don't know whether you'll forgive me or not, but it's worth a try. This definitely doesn't make up for six whole years, but it was the best I could damn well do in one night.**

**Forgive me?**

**Draco.**

**P.S, I know it's embarrassing for the whole world to know right now, for both you and me, but I went all out, right?**'

You could hear a pin drop. Hermione looked at the bouquet of flowers, and then at the newspaper, and then repeated. She caught Ginny's eyes, and she gestured to Draco. All eyes were on her now. She looked at Draco, wearing the same expression he was doing at the start of breakfast. She looked into his eyes.

And nodded.

The entire hall, excepting most Slytherins, erupted into a deafening bout of noise. Cheering, whooping, screaming and laughing. The whole hall was alive, even the teachers were smiling. Besides of all of this, Hermione was still sitting down, and the only thing she was focusing on was Draco. He was doing likewise. They were still staring at each other, drinking in each others' expressions. When it had been about a minute, Draco's eyes lightened a shade more, and he smiled. His smile was actually happy. It wasn't snide or sarcastic, provoking or even suggestive. It was a smile. It widened even more into a grin, and he looked even deeper into Hermione's eyes.

Her heart stopped.


	6. Whispers

The most surprising thing Hermione saw that day was that even Harry and Ron stood up, walked up to Draco, and thumped him on the back laughing. They were all laughing and Hermione thought, '_It's almost as if they're friends... If I'd seen this scene a few days earlier, I would think I'd gone insane._' Blaise walked into the scene grinning, said something and then suddenly Harry and Ron walked off with him. Draco's expression now hid just a fraction of dread. Then he caught Hermione's eyes, and his gaze softened. _This girl.. All because of this girl. I'm going crazy over her._ Now he noticed and loved all the little things about her. The way her eyes slightly crinkled up whenever she laughed, the way her hair slid silkily off her shoulders, the tilt of her head whenever she bit her lip. This was the first time he'd ever truly fallen in love. And of all people, it was with Hermione Granger. He looked around, and then started walking over to her, towards those bright eyes.

"Hey, we have a free period after this, right?" Draco asked her in a smooth tone. She nodded up at him. Once again, he looked around and when he was sure there was going to be no one important who would notice, he suddenly bent down, and leaned in to whisper into her ear, just like he did in the library. His hair was strangely much softer than she anticipated, and the feel of his cheek made her blush almost immediately. _He_ was revelling in the feel of her, the sweet, alluring scent of her and the softness of her skin and hair. He was silent for a while, and Hermione was just about to ask what was taking so long, before he took an intake of air.

"Meet me in the Owlery right after this, as soon as you can. I'll be waiting." Draco whispered, pouring his warm breath down her neck, sending electric pulses all throughout her body. She could feel his lips brushing her ear lobe and her knees went weak. He paused for a few seconds, before continuing in an almost shy voice, "I hope you... Liked my apology. Thank you for forgiving me." Then he ever so slowly started pulling away. _Is he trying to torture me or something?_ While he was in the course of pulling away, he dragged his lips sweetly down her neck. Hermione was sure she felt his lips form a smile, but she wasn't sure, which resulted in her flushing right down to the tips of her fingers. Draco's hands itched to touch her more, but he was forced to restrain himself from just holding her shoulders and outright kissing her. Instead, he just enjoyed the taste of her skin against his lips as he slowly dragged them down, and then regretfully off. He pulled back, and stood up. Hermione was waiting for him to look at her, but instead he was looking at the floor, his head and hair hanging down and thinking of how much he wanted to do that again. Hermione tilted her face to try and see Draco's face, but she didn't need to, because Draco slowly looked up, but it was far from a smiling face. He caught her eyes for just a second, and his expression was dazed, but it was overcome with a frown. He caught her eyes once more, and his eyes pierced her. They were dark – really dark, not like the usual mild silver. He scanned her face intensely before turning around and briskly walking off.

"Dra-" Hermione started to call out, before realizing he was too far away, and obviously wasn't going to stop for her anyway. She sat back on the bench for a good five minutes, reliving what Draco did with his lips, and even though she was just recalling, it still made her blush and her chest flutter just that much. She looked at the main hall door, knowing she was forgetting something. _'Meet me at the Owlery right after this, as soon as you can._

_I'll be waiting...'_

She sat up and grabbed her bag before standing up and marching in the direction of the Owlery.

They were both unaware of Ginny Weasely, who had witnessed all of the recent events. She smirked, watching Hermione disappear behind the main hall doors. And she knew at long last, Hermione might have actually found sanctuary in someone.

**Hi! I'm so so sorry about how absolutely microscopic this chapter is. I just needed a quick filler because I really want their Owlery scene to be one chapter on its own. If you want to, and have time, please review! Also, thank you for anyone who has already and put this on their alerts and even favourites! I'm really happy. ^-^ Thanks for reading; hopefully I'll have time to update very soon! **


	7. The Owlery

Hermione hurried to the Owlery, her bag bumping against her leg. She was near the rocky and forest surroundings of the Owlery, and she caught her hair in a twig. It was trouble getting it untangled: her bag was weighing her good arm down, and the branch was quite high for her. She heard footsteps, and she looked up to see Draco. He reached up easily to her hair in the twig and untangled her hair in one fluid movement. She felt a bit stupid.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I thought you were ahead of me?"

"I was just talking to Blaise."

"About what?" Draco shrugged.

"Stuff." He said quietly. She decided not push him. They walked side by side until Hermione gently touched his arm and asked,

"Why not just talk here?"

"Nah," Draco said. "There's more privacy in the Owlery." Instantly, Hermione blushed and looked down.

"What... What do you mean by that?" Mumbled Hermione. He chuckled at the tone and embarrassment in her voice. He reached out and chucked her under the chin, causing her to look up at him.

"I just don't want girls to start accusing me of fawning over you or anything." He said, while Hermione was wondering why he hadn't taken away his finger. He looked at her, suddenly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. He stepped back in line with her and they continued to walk to the Owlery. Hermione glanced at him. _So is this the real Draco Malfoy? He's so... normal._ Draco turned his head and half-smiled at Hermione, while she looked back and started to scratch her neck, embarrassed. He shook his head, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco opened the door for Hermione. He stepped in after her and then leant against the door. The Owlery was quite dark, only thin shafts of light coming through, while owls' feathers fluttered down time after time. Hermione looked at Draco. He was already looking back at her.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked after a brief pause.

"Yeah... About that." Draco said, and then chuckled. "It was kind of a spur on the moment thing to be honest." Hermione's back tingled as she remembered what happened in the main hall. There was silence for a while.

"Well, I liked the apology. It was really good. And you went 'all out' like told you to." Hermione said quietly, almost like she was shy. Draco stopped leaning on the door and walked into the clearing where Hermione was. She quickly carried on. "Um, well, Harry and Ron definitely forgive you as well. They're really hap-"

"Hermione."

"Yes?" Hermione said, looking up. Draco was a lot closer than what she originally thought.

"You're rambling." Draco said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Hermione noted this and said,

"I know. I have a tendency to do that."

"Well, it's cute." Draco said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked at him defiantly.

"Cute? How can rambling be _cute_?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. They were in silence again, before Draco broke it by starting to laugh. Hermione's outraged face faltered. "Why are you laughing?" Draco regained himself.

"It's just... You're just... That's cute as well." Draco replied, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're really big-headed when you said you were worried about girls saying you fawn over me." Hermione said, tilting her head. Draco feigned a strained sigh and pretended to look over a horizon.

"Well," He said, the flicked his hair, "how can I not? It's the price I pay for having this much beauty..."

Hermione laughed and pushed Draco lightly. She'd _definitely_ never seen this side of Draco.

"Hmm. Sorry to burst your bubble, but not all girls find you as attractive as you do." Hermione said, in a fake sympathetic voice. Draco put a hand over his mouth and pretended to be shocked.

"Really! And just who might that be?" Draco said in a horrified voice.

"Moi." Hermione said smugly. Draco laughed and reverted back to himself. Hermione looked at him and was surprised at how easy it was to act like this with him. It was, literally, overnight that a transformation had happened. It had uncovered a whole different Draco Malfoy. One that smiled, laughed and actually joked around.

"Are you sure about that Hermione?" Draco replied. Hermione took a step forward before Draco interrupted her with a quiet voice.

"Hermione?" He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"You do... Forgive me, right?" He said, his voice unsteady. Hermione walked up to him.

"Well, of course I do." She replied gently. She looked up to find a feather floating down, landing onto Draco's head.

"Here, you have a feather in your hair. I'll get it for you." Hermione said, and then reached up for the feather, her hand skimming his hair. Her hand dropped to the feather and as she was dragging it out, she slowed down, feeling the softness of his hair. Then she realized what she was doing and quickly took the feather out. Before she could put her hand back down, Draco reached up and took her arm, stopping her. She instantly dropped the feather as his hand gently snaked up her arm and took her hand into his. Their gazes interlocked. Hermione noticed and was surprised to see Draco's eyes were almost black. She felt Draco shift his hand against hers and then she looked back at Draco. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he looked beautiful. His hair was ruffled by her hand, his eyes were locked onto hers and his tie was, as always, askew, the top button undone. The thin shafts of light dimly illuminated his dark eyes.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry slapping you." Draco took an intake of air. He'd forgotten all about it by now. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I deserved it anyway."

"Still." Hermione replied. For a while, all they could hear was each other's breathing. Draco took an even closer step to Hermione. Their bodies were almost touching. Hermione felt Draco interlink his fingers with hers and a pulse ran through her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You really haven't had your first kiss, haven't you?" He murmured,

"No." Draco thought for a few moments.

"Would.. Would you have it with Potter?" He asked

"Of course not." She murmured and tightened the grip on his hand. A pulse ran through him.

"With... Weasley?"

"Of course not." She repeated, unintentionally leaning into him. Draco swallowed and looked intensely into her eyes.

"With me?"

Silence.

Hermione searched his eyes. Draco brought up his free hand and cupped her face, bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. Draco searched her eyes, and before they knew it, they leaned in, their lips a hairs breadth away from each other.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered, his lips nearly brushing hers.

"Yes?"

Draco slid the hand which was holding Hermione's and planted it onto her waist and pulled her closer into him. They both leaned in, their lips about to touch.

There was a banging on the door.

**MWAHAHAHA. So, was Hermione's answer yes? Or was she just acting in the moment? And just who's at the door?**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

**Haha, thank you so so SO much for all these reviews and alerts. It reeeaaaally makes my day, it really does. I hopefully didn't make you guys die with waiting. Thank you for reading, 'till next time! **


	8. Reluctant

"So, Blaise, why exactly did you bring us here again?" Asked Ron, gesturing to the darkest corner of the Dungeons. Blaise sighed.

"I don't want either of you freaking out in public, that's why." Blaise said, his hands on his lap.

"So... What did you want to tell us?" Harry asked slowly. Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"It's... Regarding Draco and Hermione." Blaise began. Ron and Harry both grinned.

"They're getting on like a house on fire, aren't they?" Harry started. "It's hard not to think Draco doesn't fancy her or something." Blaise looked up.

"That's it. That." He said suddenly, effectively cutting Harry off.

"What is?" Ron said, his grin fading.

"Draco does." Blaise said, looking between both of them.

"Does _what_?" Harry said, starting to get irritated.

"_Draco likes Hermione._" Blaise said loudly.

There was absolute silence.

Harry and Ron stood up abruptly. Harry got hold up Blaise's throat and backed him against the wall.

"You better not be lying Zabini." Ron whispered dangerously. Blaise grinned, as if Harry wasn't even touching him.

"Think about it. At the start of the year, until now, Draco's done all the things a lovesick fool would. I'm not lying, honest." Blaise replied, still grinning. Harry and Ron regarded him curiously and then Harry let go of him, his expression bemused. Ron began to laugh, and the other two looked at him.

"I'm sorry! It's just..." Ron spluttered. "I mean, Draco sodding Malfoy has a crush! And on 'Mione of all people!" Then they all grinned.

"Draco's really surprised by it all to be honest. He's never liked someone this much before." Blaise said. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Just how much does he like her?"

"Well. A whole lot, I'm guessing. He's never felt guiltier in his than life last night. And he's never really apologized to her as well, so I guess that's a pointer." Blaise shrugged.

"Wow." Harry and Ron said in unison. Blaise cleared his throat and tilted his head.

"Does... Do you know if Hermione likes him?" Blaise asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Well..." Harry started.

"It's kind of..." Ron said slowly.

"Hard to tell." They both said.

"Bloody hell, Harry, we're turning into Fred and George." Ron said grinning. Then he caught Blaise's eye.

"What do you mean, hard to tell?"

"Well, you know Hermione. We know she doesn't hate him anymore, but we don't know if that goes as far as... You know, liking him." Ron said.

"That's a shame. Draco really likes her. And he isn't the one to let girls go." Blaise sighed. They sat in silence mulling things over before Harry broke the silence.

"I've got an... Idea. It's a bad one, but it might work." He said slowly. They both looked at him expectantly. He went on uncertainly, "what if we try to... set them up?"

"You mean... Be like, Cupid's or something?" Blaise said, his eyebrow quirked. Ron agreed with an indication of his head.

"No no no." Harry said, shaking his head. "We'll be exactly the same, but we'll just... Maybe leave them alone by themselves a lot more."

"I guess... That could work." Ron said slowly. "But I'm not gonna go round complimenting Draco left right and center, okay?"

"Of course not." Harry laughed. And so, 'Plan Cupid' commenced.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco and Hermione sprang apart. They regarded each other with shock, only now registering that they'd so nearly kissed. Hermione found herself missing the warmth of Draco. She shook her head and, avoiding eye contact, gestured for Draco to stand against the wall, so whoever, or whatever didn't see him. She cautiously opened the door to find a gale force wind blowing. A broom resting on the ledge had knocked against the door because of being knocked off by the wind. Hermione sighed with relief, and then felt Draco's presence behind her. She turned around and avoided eye contact.

"Hermione. Please look at me." Draco said softly. Hermione rocked on her heels for a bit and then cautiously lifted her head, only to be immediately caught, and Draco's hands were cradling her head, searching her face. She flushed and squirmed and gently eased her head out of his hands and stepped back. He stepped back cautiously. "Hermione?" She just shook her head.

"Hermione... Please, what did I do? I-I..." Draco said imploringly. Hermione almost wanted to run back into him, his expression looked so forlorn, almost like a lost puppy.

"Nothing." She whispered, lifting her head to the piercing eyes of Draco. "You didn't do anything. It was me." Draco opened his mouth, but she cut him off by walking quickly away.

"Hermione!"

She started running.

"Hermione... What did I do wrong?" Draco whispered.

Hermione ran. _I nearly kissed him. Do I even like him? Does he even like me? How on earth did we even end up like this? Of all people..._

_Of all people... I might have fallen for Draco Malfoy._

**A/N: Oooh, another cliffy! Ish!  
>Oh gosh, guys, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long, and the shortness of this chapter. D: It's just lately, I haven't had any inspiration and then my muse came back. :D<br>IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
>For all people who have put their alerts on the story 'Living Each Other's Lives', please note that I won't update the story until this one is finished. I'm not very happy with that story, the characters are quite OOC, and it's almost like a draft if you like.<strong>

**Thank you so so so much for reading this story. This is my first proper multi-chapter fic, I'm so happy at the response. Thank you for the alerts and favourites! IT MAKES MY DAY. C: Review if you want, or have the time! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Acceptance

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

Hermione burst into the Girls Dormitory to find Ginny there: it was like she'd been expecting her. Hermione tried to stop her breathing from quickening as she looked at Ginny. She twisted round and opened the door to go back out.

"_Hermione. If you want to continue being my best friend, you better stop right this second._" Ginny said immediately in a low voice. Hermione cursed herself, bit her lip and turned around with a bright smile.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione said in a sweet tone.

"Tell me what's happened right now." Ginny said, her eyes narrowed. Hermione meandered to the bed and sat down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Nothing... Happened." Hermione said. She wasn't particularly good at lying and Ginny knew her inside out.

"Hermione. Spill. Oh, I know about your whole meeting with Draco, okay?" Ginny said, waving her hand, indicating she'd seen the whole thing. Hermione reddened. They both stared at each other and Ginny could feel Hermione's resolve visibly cracking under the pressure. _5, 4, 3, 2-_

"Alright, alright! Me and Malfoy nearly kissed okay? _Okay?_" Hermione said quickly. Before she knew it, Ginny had broken into the largest and longest bout of squeals as soon as she heard the word 'kiss'. Hermione leapt over and plastered her hand onto Ginny's mouth, yet they ended abruptly and Hermione removed her hand.

"What do you mean...? 'nearly'?" Ginny shouted furiously. Hermione scrambled away.

"I don't know whether I like him! I can't have my first kiss with someone I don't like!" Hermione mewled in a small voice, still cowering from Ginny. Ginny's face changed and she facepalmed herself.

"Oh my _God_ Hermione..." Ginny muttered from underneath her hand. Hermione sat forward, yet Ginny was still muttering incoherently from underneath her hand.

"Ginny..?" Hermione said, leaning forward cautiously.

"YOU ARE TOO INNOCENT HERMIONE! DEAR MERLIN!" Ginny exploded, standing up. Hermione yelped and cowered away from her. Ginny tried calming herself down and sat down, irritated. "Hermione... Dear Merlin, I can't believe you're this oblivious... _Why_ exactly would you nearly kiss him if you didn't like him?"

"I... I don't really know. And I can't like him!" Hermione said, frowning.

"You can't, but you do?" Ginny ventured, grinning. She'd cracked it.

"_No_!" Hermione said, shaking her head vigorously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You love it when he smiles. You love it when he says your name," Ginny counted the list off her fingers. She looked up to find Hermione nodding to both of the reasons earnestly and she smiled. "You love his eyes, and how soft and messy his hair can get. You might not love his attitude at times, but he at least tried to make it up. If he as so much touches you, your stomach flips." She looked up as she finished her list, and Hermione was nodding reluctantly. "Bam, you like him."

Opposed to what she thought would happen, Hermione chewed her lips, her brows furrowed deep in thought. Her face blushed in some moments and she looked up at Ginny with a face of acceptance.

"Okay, I like him. So now what?" Hermione said in a tone that sounded like she was talking about the weather. Ginny gaped at her.

"Is this seriously your reaction? _This_?" Ginny said incredulously. Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged.

"It's the most logical answer. It all points to me liking him." Hermione said quietly. "But I know he doesn't like me. I basically rejected him and ran away..." Ginny brightened.

"You rejected him? As in, he likes you, but you rejected him?" Ginny said, her eyebrow quirked. Hermione shook her head, trying to find the right words.

"No no, he doesn't like me. I didn't reject him. It was just... We were about to kiss, and I was still unsure on my feelings so I just said I was confused and ran away."

"Hermione... How can you say he doesn't like you? You were about to _kiss_ for heaven's sake. It's a bit obvious." Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I think we were... Just caught in the moment, to be honest. I don't really want to explain how we ended up kissing, but it was just a moment. We were just caught up." Ginny shook her head. Draco obviously liked her.

"I can't really help in this instance Hermione. Draco's a hard one." She said sadly. Hermione being Hermione, she still felt embarrassed with her feelings. So she told herself to just ignore him at all costs.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, it was visibly obvious that Harry and Ron were friendlier with Draco now. Draco had been told by Blaise that Harry and Ron knew to which he only sighed and shook his head. Ron had invited all of them to their Common Room to have a few Butterbeers. They all walked in to find Hermione reading a book. She looked up to see Draco coming in last, laughing. When Draco saw her, his smile vanished and his expression was unreadable. Their eyes locked for a moment before Hermione's breath hitched and she look away. Blaise, Harry and Ron were oblivious to this little exchange, as they both sat on either side of Hermione: Harry and Ron on either side of her, Draco next to Harry, and Blaise next to Ron. Draco almost didn't catch it, but the three next to him all exchanged a glance and nodded. Draco's eyes narrowed into slits suspiciously.

"Say, did you hear that Lee Jordan has another giant tarantula?" Harry said. His voice was too bright; it was as if he'd rehearsed it.

"Really? Wow!" The other two said in unison. Their tones were likewise.

"Wanna go see it?" Harry said animatedly. The other two nodded vigorously. "Draco, you're not really into that kinds of stuff are you? Just stay here for a few minutes; we'll be right back, okay?"

Draco gave him a dark look. Harry ignored him and beamed a smile at him. They all got up and grouped together, snickering like a trio which had just completed a prank. They opened the door, took one last look back then closed the door roaring with laughter. Draco didn't hear any footsteps after it: they were still here. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Blaise, Harry and Ron were all squished onto the door, their eyes trying to find a crack to spy from.

"Oi, Harry, get off my leg! Bloody hell!" Ron hissed loudly. Harry furiously indicated for him to be quiet. Ron rolled his eyes irritably.

"Stop hogging all the space!" Blaise said angrily. "I'm _trying_ to see here!" Harry kicked him in the leg, which was the wrong thing to do because Blaise instinctively yelped in pain.

"_Both of you shut up_!" Harry whispered loudly and furiously. The two other boys rolled their eyes.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione's nose was stuck in her book, avoiding Draco. Draco heard all of them behind the door angrily arguing about the space and such, while Hermione was too absorbed into her book. He stood up abruptly and made loud footsteps towards the door. He was satisfied to here all of them squeal and trip over each other in the attempt to stand up. He swung open the door to find all of them nodding at each other, brushing themselves off and babbling about spiders, trying to keep Draco out of the know. Draco stared at all of them, his expression dangerously unreadable. He walked out, ignoring their attempts at getting him back into the Common Room.

**Aaah! I'm so sorry about the wait! Originally, I was planning for both Draco and Hermione to hear them and both of them walk out or something, but there's a loophole because Hermione might catch on that Draco likes her, and I don't want that right now.**

**And YES! Hermione has finally realized she likes Draco!**

**I will make a promise to try and update sooner, I'm very sorry. Review if you'd like, any feedback is nice. :D**

**-Khadija**


	10. Draco's Plan: Phase One

_Do what they will, _thought Draco bitterly. _It's not going to help anyway._ He marched with his head down on the way to the Slytherin Boys' Dormitories, earning a few curious and startled glances at his frightening aura. He opened the door and slammed it shut, kicking his bed before he sat in it, his head in his hands. He was so _close_ that day to kissing her! _So close, and yet so far away._ It was as if he was burning up with not only desire, but with love to touch her, to hold her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he wanted to hold her waist, kiss her face, and touch her hair. It was getting harder and harder to hold himself his back; but he needed to, or he'd scare Hermione off: what happened at the Owlery was evidence. So what was he going to do? He lay down on his bed, hands interlocked behind his head. He immediately sat up and clicked his fingers as he felt a lightbulb. Make a plan! Make a plan to get Hermione. Now, for Draco, this was going to be exceptionally hard to do, as usually it was the girls coming to _him,_ not the other way round. He stood up and walked round to a desk, trying to think of ideas. What would Hermione find most attractive..? Polite, kind, caring... _Everything I'm not._ What type of person has this? _A... A... A gentleman! _He reached for a piece of parchment to write the ideas on, but he pushed it away instead. If Blaise were to find it, he'd probably die of laughter. If the school were to find out... Well, that's Draco Malfoy down the drain. So, what does a gentleman do? Hold doors? That's the only thing he could think of. Or maybe complimenting her? In short, be as nice to her as you can without making her suspicious. _Yep, this'll be harder than I thought._ Draco thought maybe an order of things to do might be the right way to go. Then he shook his head. _It might not suit the time and place I'm in._ Then he leant back in his chair with a resigned sigh. _Well Draco, you're just going to have to be the spontaneous idiot you always are with Hermione._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione was on her own in the Common Room, her head leant back onto the sofa, her eyes closed. The mere presence of Draco made her up her guard, yet she knew herself she was falling in more and more deep every time she saw him. She was trying to work against the inevitable, falling in love with him. She knew she was failing by trying to avoid him, but what choice did she have? Fall in love with him and get nothing in return? It was better to avoid him, it would reinforce the fact that her and Draco would never be together. Draco having feelings for her... It had the same possibility that she was able to control people's minds: impossible. Well, to a certain extent. She propped her elbow on her lap and rested her head in her hands. So how was she to explain what happened in the Owlery? He had outright asked her to have her first kiss with him. Then again... _This is the sneaky, playboy Draco Malfoy we're talking about here._ He was obviously teasing her. _Stupid, stupid Hermione. How could you even fall for that? It's the exact same answer for what he did in the Main Hall. Stupid girl!_ She sighed. She was in love with him, and that was all she could do about it. She looked up as she saw Ginny walk into the Common Room.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" She asked gently as she gestured to come up to the Girls' Dormitories. She gladly walked up the stairs. _What would I do without Ginny?_

"It's... Draco again. I'm in love with him, but I can't do anything about it, can I? It's impossible for him to like me, and it's not like I can erase my feelings for him." Hermione sighed. Ginny looked sympathetically, wondering if Hermione was actually blind to what Draco's actions were blatantly saying. Ginny decided to leave Hermione a little tidbit of advice.

"Hermione, this is the only advice I can give you." Ginny said, biting her lip. "The answer is right under your nose. It isn't something that will come to you straight away, but I promise you, you'll see it soon." With that, Ginny walked out of the dormitory, willing herself not to run back to Hermione and hug her._  
>As a Muggle would say, you have to be cruel to be kind.<em>

~.~.~.~.~.~

The next period was Potions. The new group of five (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Blaise) trouped together to the class. The new group of friends were surprisingly passively accepted by most, yet most Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were still quite cautious about the other side. Hermione and Draco were in front, as planned by Blaise, Harry and Ron. Draco was quite thankful of their plan now; it gave much more advantage to his plan actually progressing. They made their way to the class's door. Since Draco was in front, he opened the door and waited for Hermione to make her way inside. Instead she looked at him cautiously, but mostly perplexed. He indicated his head to inside the class and offered a small smile. Hermione didn't smile back, but ducked her head in thanks then made her way inside. Blaise, Harry and Ron approached to Draco smiling.

"Thanks Dra-" Blaise grinned, stepping forward to go into class, but before he could, Draco stepped inside before him, only looking back to stick his tongue out at the three of them.

A short time later, they were all inside the classroom, but a little perplexed as all of them seemed to have new seats.

"Just for this lesson, I have assigned new seats. All the desks have a piece of parchment beside each seat telling you where and which desk you are to be seated at." Snape announced to the class. Surprise, surprise, Hermione and Draco were seated together because of their perfectly matched abilities. Blaise and Theodore Nott, and Harry and Ron were matched together. Draco caught Blaise's eye to see him raise an eyebrow suggestively to Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of the class.

"Hermione, sorry if you don't like the arrangement of the seats." Draco murmured behind clasped hands. He saw Hermione glance at him curiously. "I just can't help being the top of the class." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You wish, Malfoy." She whispered with a smile in her voice, as she reverted back to his surname.

"It's on, Granger." Draco said softly. She heard Snape drone on in the background. What exactly did Ginny mean? It was right under your nose... So she meant Hermione was missing the most obvious thing. But what was it?

"Miss Granger, I see you're not jumping to answer anything today. Do you have an answer?" Professor Snape said, smirking. Hermione's mind blanked. What exactly was she learning about? _What should I say?_

"Just say Unicorn Hair. Trust me Hermione." She heard Draco whisper. Without hesitation, she answered,

"Would it be Unicorn Hair, Professor?" She said with the most confidence she could. She saw her professor's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"20 points off of Gryffindor for not paying attention. Let this be a lesson, Miss Granger." Snape said smoothly.

"But sir! Isn't 20 points a bit too much?" Hermione asked furiously. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Let me remind you that I control the class here, not you. If you really want it Miss Granger, I can take off another 10 points and add a detention." He said, smirking arrogantly.

"But-" Hermione was cut off as she felt something warm envelope her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Her breath hitched for just a moment, before she swallowed her pride and spoke again. "I'm sorry sir. I won't speak back again." Snape looked at her, and then his eyes moved to Draco, who was still holding Hermione's hand. His eyes narrowed for just a moment before he swept his gaze away and carried on teaching to the class. Hermione's first reaction was to snatch her hand away, but she really couldn't bring herself to. The warmth radiating from his hand was so comforting, but she'd have to bring her hand away before she did anything stupid. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and it was Draco's turn to feel more than a little dazed.

"Thanks Draco." She whispered, before letting go of his hand.

"Any time." He said softly, and a little breathlessly. According to Snape, they were going over very basic concoctions as he feared they had either forgotten how to make them, or their minds had slightly altered some of the instructions. Draco and Hermione were assigned 'Sleeping Draught', which both of them had obviously made many times. They set to work, crushing and chopping the ingredients.

"Here, Hermione, I'll do the chopping okay?" Draco said to Hermione. She looked up.

"Why?"

"I don't want you cutting yourself." Draco said, shrugging. Hermione looked at him, trying to see any underlying motive. She didn't, so she just stepped back and allowed Draco to do the chopping while she picked up the mortar and pestle and started crushing the ingredients. Draco added the Flobberworm Mucus and Standard Ingredient to the cauldron and started to heat it. After about 30 seconds, he looked to Hermione and she tipped in the paste from the mortar and pestle and they let it brew for around 5 minutes. Hermione didn't allow herself to think about Draco's sudden polite and caring streak, or she'd jump to conclusions. Logic and Draco didn't mix well together. Draco then added more Standard Ingredient to the cauldron and more chopped ingredients, then indicated Hermione should do the last instruction: the last thing they wanted was Professor Snape thinking one of the pair was doing all the work. She turned the heat high and waited until she saw bubbles.

"Don't burn yourself." Draco said from behind her. Hermione wondered whether she should reply or not.

"I won't, don't worry." She replied without turning her head. She stirred the potion 7 times clockwise, and then turned off the heat and let the cauldron cool. Draco walked up beside her.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. And why are you being like this?" Hermione said, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Caring, and polite." Hermione ticked off her fingers. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm like this all the time." He replied swiftly, and eyebrow raised. Hermione looked at him disbelievingly opened her mouth to retort, but Draco walked up to her. "I just don't want you hurt." He softly said in her ear.

With that, Professor Snape walked round the class tutting at most and nodding at some.

Then the lesson ended.

**Haha, I hope you liked the little bits of Dramione here, 'cause I knew some of you might be getting bored. There will be LOTS more Dramione in the next 2-3 chapters.  
>Also, thank you for all the reviews! I got a very quick response last time I updated; I'm really pleased that most of you liked my little attempt at humour with 'Plan Cupid'.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Review if you'd like, any sort of feedback is really nice.**

**-Khadija**


	11. The end of Phase One

Another day, another pathetic plan by Harry, Blaise, and Ron. This time, the five of them were to hang out in the library, because according to Harry and Ron (**from now on, I'll refer to the three of them as Team Cupid, much like Team Rocket in a way? ;D**), the library was Hermione's 'natural habitat' and she would feel most comfortable in it. Draco's own plan was currently having no process as every time he would do something gentlemanly, he would just get a cautious stare, or some avoiding. This was his last shot at trying something. He might as well, as being polite wasn't even his strong point. He just wanted to show Hermione he _could_ be gentlemanly and was changed from the Draco Malfoy she used to know. Not that he was achieving this objective in any way.

"So, Harry, Blaise and Ron. What're we supposed to do here?" Draco asked. He glanced at Hermione, who was already curled up in a chair and reading an enormously thick book. She claimed this was only for 'light reading'. Whatever _that_ meant.

"Draco, just where are we?" Blaise answered, his hand gesturing to the room around them.

"A library."

"And just _what_ are you supposed to do in a library?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"You... Read."

"Well done Draco. You genius." Blaise said. Harry and Ron started clapping to rub it in, only to be shushed by Madam Pincent. Draco sighed and fell back into a chair. _Great. I'm stick with these dimwits in a library of all places. How am I supposed to act gentlemanly in a place like this?_ He again looked at Hermione who was earnestly absorbed in her book. _How does she fit all of that crap in? Is her mind a sponge or something?_ Hermione lifted her eyes to Draco's. He raised an eyebrow. Then she turned her look to Team Cupid. She rolled her eyes. They looked utterly bored. She sighed, and then realized she had finished her book, and got up to get a new one. She stood up; unaware that Draco had turned to watch her. Hermione walked and slotted the book back into place, and then skimmed along the bookshelves. She looked up, and saw a perfect book. Her arm reached as far as she could, but it was far too high, even Blaise or Draco would have trouble reaching it.

"Allow me?" Murmured a voice directly in her ear. She jumped a mile into the air and turned around.

"Draco! Can you _please_ refrain from always doing that? If you want to say something, say it to my face, not right into my ear!" She hissed furiously. Bizarrely enough, this reminded Draco exactly of a cat that had had its tail stepped on. He chuckled and manoeuvred Hermione out of the way.

"Watch and learn Hermione." Draco said winking. Hermione rolled her eyes. What was _with_ him? Ever since they nearly... kissed, he's been acting like the complete opposite of what he is. She sighed, and looked towards Draco again. He glanced up, then lifted his leg up onto the lowest shelf and in one smooth movement, reached for the book. The rest happened in slow motion. Draco looked down to see his foot twist from underneath him, and he fell to the floor, his hand grazing the books.

"Oh my lord! Draco, are you all right?" Hermione asked, rushing over and kneeling next to Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Draco mumbled, his hand hidden behind his back. Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she tried to see behind Draco's hand.

"Draco, let me see your hand. Now." Hermione said in a dangerously low voice. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing to see there." He gulped. Hermione looked positively, but adorably furious. She looked at him for a second, and in that second he let his guard down almost instantly. Then she grabbed his hand from behind him and yanked it towards her, effectively closing the space between them. Until now, Team Cupid had been watching slyly from the bookshelves, but they decided to slink away to give them more privacy. Hermione sighed, blowing cold air over Draco's hand. It was covered in several scratches and paper cuts when he'd grazed his hand coming down. She tutted and looked up at Draco.

"You really shouldn't have reached for that book you know. You were bound to get hurt..." Hermione murmured, inspecting Draco's hand. He saw a few strands of hair fall into her eyes, and his hand itched to brush them away and run his hands through those soft curly strands.

"I was just trying to help." Draco replied quietly. Judging by the soft echoes of their voices, no one but them and Harry, Blaise and Ron were here, although Draco hadn't heard or seen any sign of them since he fell down.

"Well stop helping Draco!" Hermione replied, her voice intermingled with concern and authority. She carried on in a gentler tone. "If I need help, I'll ask. I'm perfectly capable without your help; I'm not a damsel in distress alright?" Draco had no idea what that obviously Muggle saying meant, but he assumed it fitted into context anyway.

"Fine, I'll stop." Draco said. He looked to Hermione to see her bring out a bundle of tissues. She glanced at Draco, then looked down at his hand, straightened out the tissues, and then started to wrap the tissues around his hand. Draco leaned forward to see what she was doing better. Their heads were now nearly touching. After Hermione wrapped the tissue around and reached for another one, he spoke into the silence.

"Would it be bad," He said softly as Hermione looked up, "to say I'm receiving special treatment from Hermione Granger?" Hermione held his gaze for a while, as she felt his minty breath fan her face. _Oh dear Merlin, he's pulling me deeper and deeper in_.

"This is normal procedure, Draco." She looked up to see a frowning face. She carried on, laughing. "Why, are you disappointed? It seems like you'd like special treatment." She tied a knot and looked up to Draco, who was now frighteningly close.

"Thanks." He whispered, his breath passing over her lips. Hermione stayed stock still and they both stared into each other's eyes. In that instant, Hermione wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him. Draco showed a small smile and stood up. Then he offered a hand to Hermione, which she took, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Draco said smirking. He held up an object. "Your book."

**I'm so sorry about how small the chapter is, this is just a filler. I'm hoping you're liking these little Dramione moments? You guys aren't bored yet, are you?  
>I'd like to give a special thanks <strong>**to '****DZAuthor AKA DZMom' for giving me the idea of Draco getting hurt, and her perspective of the story. All credit to her!**

**Please review, I'd like to hear feedback. I try hard to reply to reviews, so comment on anything you'd like! Thanks for reading, I'll hope to update soon!  
>-Khadija<strong>


	12. Telling Harry and Ron

Draco paced around the dormitory, trying to think of another phase of his plan. Okay, so he'd tried to be a gentleman, which just resulted in Hermione getting suspicious and irritated at him jumping at any chance to help her. With a frustrated sigh, he sat onto his bed. Was she really that oblivious to what he was doing? Why couldn't she just give him a response, something to show him her feelings? Draco was past the point of being afraid of rejection, or being embarrassed of what he was doing. He raked a hand through his hair. She was so naive to his actions. Maybe that's what was so attractive about her. She wasn't like girls who so obviously eyed him up, who would brush against him with their over-perfumed bodies, who would come to _him_. This was the first time Draco wasn't able to get the girl, the first time he was having sleepless nights and actually trying to chase after her. It was the first time he'd actually held a _love_ like this. He wanted to just hold her, to hide her away from the world: hide his precious treasure. And to actually think that all those seven years, it was in one of his supposed enemies. Hermione Granger. _Hermione Malfoy…_Draco snapped out of his reverie. Had he actually just paired his surname with her first one? _Steady on Draco, you haven't even told her how you feel._ He clasped his hands together. Maybe the next phase could be… Maybe he should just act like he was. There was no point in trying to show her any other sides of him. Hermione had better prepare, because now Draco was going in for the kill.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione sat down with Ginny in the dormitory.

"Ginny… I'm trying to avoid him, but he keeps on teasing me! It's pulling me deeper and deeper you know. Bloody playboy." Hermione said wistfully, as if she was recalling a lost childhood toy. Ginny face palmed herself again, cursing Hermione's naïve way of perceiving things.

"Hermione, did you even consider my advice? _At all_?" Ginny said disbelievingly. Hermione looked up innocently.

"Oh, your advice? Of course I did, but I just didn't get it. I mean, there's nothing obvious that I'm missing. I like Draco. Draco doesn't like me, but continually teases me." Ginny sighed. This was going to be a long, long journey. Then Hermione spoke up again. "Um, Ginny, I'm thinking of telling Harry and Ron that I like Draco. Do you think that that's okay?" A grin worked its way up to Ginny's face as the brilliance of what she was being told hit her. Harry and Ron could just tell Draco that she likes him! And bam, they get together! Ginny composed herself and put on a pleased face.

"That's a really good idea actually. Do you want to do it now? You know, to get it over with." Hermione pondered this then nodded. "I think they're in the Common Room." Hermione got up and made her way down the stairs. She peeked into the Common Room and sighed with relief. The room was void of any people except Harry and Ron. It seemed like the odds were in her favour. (**Anyone recognize the reference?)**

"Harry, Ron?" They both looked up. She continued nervously. "I have… something to tell you." They both looked slightly concerned, as she sat down next to the two of them.

"Hermione, you can trust us, don't worry." Ron said. Hermione laughed nervously.

"I understand if you two are surprised to what I'm going to say, but hopefully you won't hate me for it.." Hermione said. The two smiled and indicated for her to go on. "I… I like Draco. I like him."

There was silence until the two of them grinned.

"Hermione, this is great!" Harry said laughing. Ron looked as if he wanted to say something, but Harry stopped him with a hand.

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked.

"It's great, because you finally have someone you like. We're not angry if that's what your thinking. I mean, Draco's great." Harry said, chuckling. Ron was nearly at bursting point.

"AND IT'S GREAT BECAUSE DRACO LIKES Y-" Ron was cut off as Harry slapped his hand across Ron's mouth while elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Draco likes..?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Aha…" Harry said shifting uncomfortably. "He meant… Draco likes… Yogurt." Ron was still wincing in pain from Harry's elbow, while Hermione just looked perplexed at the piece of irrelevant information.

"Um… Okay?" Hermione replied slowly. "I'm gonna go back to my dormitory, see you later."

Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to go back up, and they started talking animatedly with her.

"We have to tell Blaise!" Ron said excitedly. Harry shook his head.

"No… not right now." Harry said, faltering. Ron looked at him curiously. "I don't know why, but it doesn't seem the right time now. I'm not sure, but it seems Draco has been trying to get Hermione himself. I think… We should wait. And _please_ don't blurt it out to Draco or anything, okay? We don't know what he'll do if he's too happy." He shuddered at the sudden image of a hyperactive Draco attempting to make out with a very shocked Hermione. Ron nodded and drew an imaginary zip over his mouth, indicating his lips were sealed.

**Oh my gosh, I cannot apologize enough for the shortness of this chapter. AND, I'm sorry about the delay of Harry telling Blaise that Hermione likes Draco! It's just for Draco's final 'Himself- The Playboy' phase, I've got some nice Dramione moments planned. One of them's gonna be pretty heated as well lol. Looking forward to it?**

**Thank you guys SO much for putting this on your alerts, ****and even favourites!**** Also, I AM SO HAPPY with the reviews I've been getting and even hearing that I'm getting a reader more into Dramione! Considering this is my first successful Dramione fic, I'm so happy with the response.**

**Oh, and do you guys like the new image for this story? I really love it. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Himself  The Playboy & The Incident

For some reason, even though Hermione had known for a while now that she liked Draco, it seemed that everything he did magnified an intense feeling throughout her. Every time they brushed against each other, it was as if her skin had been scorched, and every time he smiled, it wasn't even an option to keep on looking at him, or she would blurt out the unthinkable. At the same time, it was tearing her apart knowing that nothing would change from the current state she was in. Draco wasn't going to magically confess to her and sweep her into his arms. No. The hard reality was that the chances in that happening were one in a million, and according to Hermione, she was the plainest and most average girl she knew. She wasn't pretty in her eyes, so in her mind, it simply reinforced the idea inside her whenever she glimpsed her reflection. It was ironic that Draco's feelings ran deeper than she thought. Draco's behaviour had been back to normal, if not a little alluring to her. She would never think that _she_ would be the kind that was attracted to rebels or bad boys. When she was small, her ideal husband was someone who was kind, caring and was considerate of others and to her. Draco was snide, immature, rude and arrogant, yet she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She sometime wondered if that made her weak for wanting another so desperately, but she brushed these thoughts away and assumed her feelings would dilute over a sufficient period of time.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco's plan was going quite smoothly, but it irritated him that he was gauging much less of a response in her. She seemed more at ease, yet at the same time, cautious at being close to him. She wasn't avoiding him exactly, but she'd seem to cut herself off whenever he was near, or if he sat next to her. For him, it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. He was used to being able to make every girl swoon and melt against him, yet Hermione was innocent and seemed to be content with what was going on around her. She was naive to every little thing he did to get her attention and the reactions he received were making him fall harder and faster with her than anyone else. It was the fact that she wasn't even aware of what he was doing, and that she wasn't even playing hard to get intentionally that painted her in an even more irresistible light to him.

It was morning, and Draco literally rolled out of bed and started to put his clothes on in sheer routine, still half asleep. He wasn't in the least bothered about what he looked like at the moment, since he knew by experience that girls would still be falling over themselves. He was still painfully aware that Hermione still wasn't reacting how he wanted, and wondered if his plan was even going to work. It had already been a week since he'd apologized, and perhaps he was hoping for too much, but he had hoped that she had fallen in love with him already. He wasn't scared off rejection, but scared of ruining what he already had with Hermione. He didn't want to scare her off to the point where she'd refuse to acknowledge him and give him nervous silent treatments, which is why he didn't confess his feelings to her until he was absolutely sure that she returned his feelings. He tried to straighten his tie and walked out, with bed head and still quite sleepy, down to the Main Hall to have breakfast. He strolled down the last stairs and spotted Hermione, walking by herself down to the Main Hall. Inspiration struck, and he walked towards her grinning.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind Hermione. She knew that voice too well. She braced herself and wrapped her feelings up before turning around.

"Hi, are you heading down to breakfast?" She replied breezily. Her breath had slightly hitched in her throat, as she saw the adorable bed-head he had. Clumps of stray hair were clumsily sticking up in all directions, making him look even more like a teenager. He nodded, and then gestured to his sleeve. The two buttons that were supposed to be linked together at the very hem were apart, meaning the shirt covering his forearm was slipping apart.

"Can you do them up for me, please?" He asked, his eyes shining. Hermione heard the sleepy husk in his voice and he was making it harder and harder for her to ignore him. A few people walked past indifferently and Hermione was still surprised how many people passively accepted their friendship and she marvelled at how quickly her year had matured. What Draco was asking her was obviously an open door for him to tease her, but she still walked over, and lightly felt the soft sleeve. Hermione started onto the first button and started to slip it through the tiny slit-like holes. "Where're Harry and Ron?" Draco went on to say. Hermione shrugged, still working on the buttons.

"They said they needed to do something or another. They've seemed a bit distant." She replied quietly, finishing the first arm. She swapped onto the second one while Draco rolled his eyes, knowing of their plans to get himself and Hermione together, which were failing ultimately, but helping him with his plan instead.

"Same with Blaise." He replied softly as Hermione leant back, having finished his buttons.

"There we go." She said, a slight smile gracing her face. Draco softened, and before she had fully stepped away, he gently grabbed her wrist and grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks." He murmured, along with a boyish wink. He slid his hand over her fingers before letting go, and walking into the hall, his platinum hair shining in the soft morning light. Hermione was a little breathless to say the least, and wondered if he knew just how much he was affecting her. It was moments at this that she saw Draco becoming more and more attractive in her eyes with every teasing he gave her.

Throughout the periods until break, the two of them were mostly together, as Team Cupid would magically 'disappear', which would leave the two to their own devices. This just got Draco more of an advantage for his plan to work, which was brilliant. Draco wasn't sure if he should really call it a plan any more, since all he was being was himself. Being himself with Hermione was undeniably much more fun; because the way she talked and reacted was so much more different to anyone else he knew which made it even more enjoyable to spend time with her. Sometimes he just liked looking at her when she spoke, the way she animatedly spoke whenever she was excited on the subject she was on, which often caused her to break off mid sentence and look at him a confused smile. Then he'd shrug and indicate for her to go on, which she cautiously did, often stopping to glance at him curiously. It was at moments like these, Draco wanted to freeze time and live in the moment forever, being able to look at her shy, yet breathtaking smile forever.

It was at the end of the day that it happened. Draco and Hermione were again alone, and it was time to go back to their dormitories. They were walking in a comfortable silence down to the walkway that connected the grounds to the castle, when Draco sleeve snagged onto a branch, the same one that time when Draco and Hermione were walking to the Owlery. Hermione kindly reached across and unhooked it, and Draco thanked her.

"You know, you've helped me a lot, yet I haven't thanked you at all." Draco mused mischievously. Hermione didn't know where he was heading with this.

"You don't have to thank me, you know." She said hurriedly, catching Draco's playful smirk. "It's nothing." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea." He said slowly, tapping his lips.

"Oh?" Hermione replied. His mouth twisted into a smile and he nodded.

"Yes, this." Draco said silkily. He stepped forward closing the space between them and his fingers rested on her shoulders. His face was approaching hers fast, his face stopping unbearably close. Hermione's chest was thrumming at a painful pace, as she thought the unthinkable might actually happen and that it was happening far too quickly, and she stood stock still. Draco was so close they were nearly nose to nose, and every movement he made reflected onto Hermione. It sounded like his mouth emitted a chuckle, before his head diverted to her cheek, and his lips made soft contact on her cheek, before grazing it softly, his hair stroking her face. Hermione's heart jarred in her chest, the shock of what happened, and the relief, yet disappointment of what could have happened made her fists clench up, and her knees throb. She had no idea how to react to what he was doing; she had no experience in what a girl should do at all. Draco's head tilted, and he leant back.

"Thanks Hermione." He murmured, before he caught her expression. It was unreadable, yet the shock was clearly written all over her face. Draco's chest throbbed as he realized he just might have stepped over the line. He quickly let go of her shoulders and looked at her cautiously.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she murmured back, her voice barely audible. Draco didn't know what to say, but he didn't need to, because Hermione had ducked to the side of him and had slowly kept walking. He spun around and walked over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Just tell me!" Hermione slowed her walk down further.

"Honestly, it's nothing." She said, shooting a fake smile this way. Draco mentally kicked himself and stopped walking, yet Hermione didn't stop for him. _For fucks sake, Draco. Now you've really done it._

Even though he only kissed her cheek, what she was doing was much worse than her running away, or him scaring her off.

She had cut herself off from him.

**Aaah! I can't believe what a response I got for the last chapter, even if it was probably the most boring one in the whole story! I'd really like to thank you guys, you're my inspiration.**

**Oh, and did you like that little moment, regardless if it ended badly? Don't worry, this is one of two moments that will happen in the end of Draco's plan.**

**Oh, and can you believe it? The story's actually going to come to an end soon! Haha, I'm not joking. The max will probably be about 5 chapters more, but I obviously can't say a definite number, since this story wasn't supposed to be a proper multi-chapter lol.**

**Also, I'm really sorry if I'm portraying Hermione as the idiot in this story, as she **_**is**_** the smart one after all. I suppose she's the naive and less-educated person in the ways of love, which is why she's so oblivious to Draco's action. OH, and I'm so sorry for any typos in this story! I recently read over the entire story over and realised just how many there were and nearly curled up in shame. I usually proof-read it, but sometimes I don't have enough time. I'm sorry!**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story; it always makes my day to find someone's added me or the story on their alerts/favourites!**

**Thank you for reading, I'll hope to update soon!**

.


	14. Made up?

Draco was feeling miserable, ever since Hermione had been avoiding him. He _had_ overstepped the line by kissing her cheek, and he was still kicking himself for it. He definitely hadn't planned to do that, but the setting was perfect, and he needed some sort of outlet for his feelings. _Why then of all times then, Draco?_ He sighed, and glanced at Hermione. Usually when he did this, she'd look up with a small smile, but now all she did was try to blot herself out of his life. He was near to tearing his hair out in frustration; he missed having her just to talk to, to call a friend. He knew now that he'd truly dig himself his own hole, and the chances of him getting out was one in a million, as the only person that could truly help him out was the person he had affected: Hermione. I guess Hermione wasn't truly avoiding him, but the way she talked and looked to him was disconcerted from her normal self. He could tell that what he'd done had probably shocked her very much, even if it was just a kiss on a cheek. _And a very nice one, might I add._ Then Draco mentally groaned. Things with Hermione were slowly grinding to a halt, and he wasn't sure if he could start up again with the way things were going.

Meanwhile, in Hermione's head, she was still getting over the shock of what Draco did. Her feelings were all churned up, and she still couldn't work out why Draco did it. After glancing at Draco, she decided to get up and have a long, overdue chat with Ginny. She felt Draco's eyes wash over her, and she turned around.

"I'm just going to go to my dormitory." She said to him, offering a small smile. His brows furrowed, and he looked slightly frustrated.

"Alright. See you later?" He said, looking slightly downcast while looking up behind his lashes. The sides of Hermione's mouth turned up involuntarily and she nodded. She continued walking to her dormitory, and found Ginny already sitting on her bed.

"Ginny!" She said grinning. Ginny turned her head, her expression dark.

"I thought I'd find you here sooner or later." She said grimly. "Now spill it all, since I know something's happened." Hermione took a deep breath.

"I know it's a small thing, but yesterday, Draco kissed me on the cheek, and continues to try to find reasons to tease me." She saw Ginny's eyes widen, and she carried on. "What I'm confused about is _why_ he did it. I mean, isn't that a bit too far for teasing? I've been kind of avoiding him, and I think he knows I'm bothered by it." Ginny shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"You say... teasing. Yet would you really call this teasing, Hermione?" Ginny asked in a cryptic tone. Hermione pondered it.

"No..?" She replied reluctantly. "I mean, it's a bit too far for teasing, like I said." Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, I would call Draco's behaviour flirting." Ginny said slowly. She saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"Okay, you say flirting." Hermione said dubiously. "Yet _why_ would he flirt with _me?"_ Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, do you realise how clueless you sound?" Ginny said irritably. "What _other_ reason IS THERE?" Hermione was getting more and more frustrating to Ginny.

"If you're saying it's because he likes me," Hermione said in a barely audible voice that worried Ginny, "that's impossible."

"Why?" Ginny asked gently.

"Because I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a plain, uninteresting, average girl. I'm a bookworm and hardly have any friends except you, Harry, and Ron. In short, I'm nowhere _near_ his type." She saw Ginny open her mouth to protest, but she stopped her. "On the other hand, Draco Malfoy is the most attractive boy in Slytherin, no; better yet, the whole _school._ He makes girls swoon just by looking at them and can look sexy wherever he is and however he looks. He can decide who his friends are and who aren't, unlike me. He's the most popular boy in the school. _Why_, Ginny, would he ever choose me, when he has every other girl in the school?"

Ginny had been silent, and guilt-ridden in Hermione's short speech, as she finally understood Hermione's logic behind his feelings. She could only think of one thing to say, and she looked up.

"Hermione... The thing is, why else would he have apologized to you? Why, after one week, would he still be acknowledging you, yet alone talking to you and _teasing_ you, as you put it?" Hermione's mouth formed a sad smile.

"This is what's been bothering me the whole time, Ginny." She replied softly.

"Maybe... Maybe you should tell him." Ginny ventured. Hermione shook her head, trying to close the discussion. "You know what I think about your feelings for him. I don't think they're unrequited, Hermione." Hermione sighed warily.

"I know that's what you think, Ginny. But for me, it's like you're telling me something I can't see with my own eyes." Hermione replied. Ginny shook her head, not knowing how to persuade her about Draco without using the same old argument. "Thanks for helping Ginny, but I just can't see it." With that, Hermione stood up and walked out of the dormitory. She'd gone in, thinking that she'd feel better, but instead her chat with Ginny made her feel even more dejected. She walked down into the Common Room to find Draco pacing up and down the room.

"Draco..? How on earth did you get in here?" Hermione asked, and Draco looked up, and then shook his head to dismiss it, as if there was something else more important he was here for.

"Hermione..." He began in a frustrated voice. Hermione wondered why, when Draco suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the face. Hermione's head spun and she wondered just where he was going with this. "Why are you acting so distant from me? No, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Ever since I kissed your cheek that day, you've been acting differently!" Hermione's mouth opened and closed.

"I... I..." She didn't know what to say. If she told him just what was bothering her, he'd definitely know that she liked him. Instead, she tried struggling out of his grasp. Big mistake. With a firm grip on her shoulders, Draco backed her against the wall. Hermione ducked right, but he stopped her by putting his arm on the wall. Hermione ducked left, but again his arm stopped her. With both arms next to her face, he leant down so they were face to face. It was strange that Hermione hadn't noticed it until now, but the smell that was surrounding her was something that she wanted more of. Draco leaned closer, and the sweet smell he was emitting magnified, and Hermione was near to fainting from brain overload.

"Hermione, what you're doing is hurting me." He whispered, as some of his hair fell onto Hermione's head. "Just tell me. Please." Hermione focused on the sound of his voice, and then concentrated on what she was finally going to say.

"Draco, ever since I told you to stop helping me, you've started teasing me so much." Hermione said quietly back, avoiding Draco's grey gaze. "What's bothering me so much is that I don't know why you're doing it. I don't get why you're still choosing to acknowledge me, let alone tease me." Hermione stopped, and breathed. Then she looked up into Draco's face to find him smiling gently. Hermione had never seen him look this gentle and was quite wary as to why he looked like that.

"You think I'm teasing you?" He murmured; a small smile on his lips.

"Mhmm." Hermione said, nodding her head. He shook his head, chuckling. He stopped, and looked back at Hermione, their gazes interlocking for a few long moments.

"Hermione... If I ask you to stop acting distant, pretty please, would you?" He asked gently. Hermione thought for a few moments, and then nodded. "Oh, and about you thinking I'm teasing you..." Hermione looked at him, and his whole body seemed to lean closer into her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

"I want you to know that I'm not teasing you. I definitely mean something whenever I 'tease' you." Draco whispered. "I want you to know that I mean every little thing I do." He breathed, sending pools of warm breath onto Hermione's mouth. Her eyes were shining and she didn't know what to say back. "And Hermione, please don't act like that again."

"I won't." She murmured. She saw Draco grin again.

"So, does this mean I can still kiss your cheek?" He asked cheekily. Hermione looked confused.

"Wai-"Hermione stopped, as she felt Draco's hands come away from her sides, and slide into her hair, before his face went to her cheek, and his lips graze her cheek. Instead of pulling away, his lips moved down to her jaw, before he slowly grazed the soft skin below her ear lobe. Hermione breathed in his scent, feeling his hair tickle her cheek, and saw that his own neck was tantalisingly near. Draco once again kissed her jaw and then he pulled away, and smirked at Hermione, who was dazed.

"See you later Hermione." He whispered. Hermione suddenly felt cold air rush around her, and the normal smell of the Common Room come back to her. She saw Draco walking out of the door, and then shut it. Hermione slid down from the wall and she bumped onto the floor, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Well, that was the heated scene I was talking about. Did you all like it? I re-wrote it many times until I was satisfied, and I hope I've satisfied your Dramione hunger. Oh, and are you all happy that I updated a lot sooner? I hope you are!**

**I'm so happy; my last chapter got such a fast response and reviews, alerts and favourites! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ^-^**

**Thank you so much for reading, I'll hope to update soon!**


	15. SHE likes ME? & The Meeting Ahead

**Hi, sorry for interrupting your reading! I just wanted to apologize for one thing. I know Hermione is extremely OOC in this story, but as I said, she is extremely uneducated in the ways of love. When I was reading over the story, I was saddened and frustrated at how I've basically portrayed Hermione as the idiot in here. For that, I sincerely apologize. Now onto the story! :D**

Hermione gulped some air down, before she scrambled to the dormitory where the door was waiting and Ginny was sitting at the top of the stair, having obviously been listening in. Ginny grinned at her smugly, and Hermione was still reeling too much in shock to be angry at her. Ginny gestured for her to come into the dormitory, and Hermione gladly followed her.

"Whaddaya know?" Ginny smirked. "I was right; he definitely meant something by teasing." Hermione still looked like a fish out of water.

"That... That was the sexiest kiss on the cheek... Ever." Hermione said unsteadily, completely disregarding Ginny's previous comment. "I'm in love with him."

Ginny now started to break down and laugh at Hermione's recent revelation. Hermione looked over at her, and then started giggling. Before long, they were both cackling, tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny howled, holding her sides tightly. "You've finally cracked it. I'm not going to bother you about it, just think about what he said, okay?" Ginny finished, her tone suddenly serious. Hermione nodded over to her best friend, and leant back, sighing in sweet relief.

Meanwhile, Draco was lying on his bed, replaying his kiss on her cheek over and over again. He was so glad that they understood each other. She thought he was teasing her! _Typical Hermione._ He wanted to breathe in her sweet, flowery scent that only she had. He longed to bury his hands into her hair again. He really didn't know what she'd make of his thoughts on his 'teasing', but he was in sheer relief that she hadn't freaked out and cut herself off again. In fact, she looked even... Happy. Maybe that could mean she could... He exhaled, smiling. Maybe this was really a big step forward. He was happy to even stay how it was like this for a while. He looked at the time, and realized it was the next period for lessons. He strolled down the stairs, beaming at everything that moved. People avoided him, scared that he was some kind of time bomb about to go off. He walked into his dimly lit History of Magic lesson, and caught Hermione eyes as he sat down and dished out a playful smirk, as she flushed and rolled her eyes. He stretched out in his chair, hearing the girls sigh in adoration, yet when he glanced at Hermione, her head was bent, and she was furiously scribbling notes. He grinned and shook his head.

In the next fifteen minutes, nearly all of the students were asleep, yet Professor Binns was still droning on. Hermione leant on one hand and wondered what Draco (who was just across the class) had meant by what he said.

_"I want you to know that I'm not teasing you. I definitely mean something whenever I 'tease' you. I want you to know that I mean every little thing I do."_

So, he wasn't teasing. So where did that leave her? The only option was that he was flirting. And he would only flirt with her if he… Hermione heart suddenly sped up, and she felt herself feeling warm even at the very idea. _No no no, Hermione! Calm down, you're in a lesson, and __he__can see you!_ Hermione held her hands in front of her mouth and blew in and out long breaths. She took her hands away, and saw Draco looking at her, concerned. '_What's wrong?'_ He mouthed at her. She grinned and waved her hands in front her. _'Nothing, don't worry.' _She mouthed, still grinning. Draco didn't look like he was persuaded. _'I promise?' _She compromised, and she saw his gaze soften, and he nodded. _'Okay, but tell me if there is something wrong, okay?'_ Draco mouthed sternly. Hermione couldn't help the happy feeling that welled up inside and engulfed her when he mouthed those words. It really sounded like he cared about her. _'I will.'_ She mouthed back, yet Draco wasn't prepared for the radiant smile she paired with the words. Draco rested his head on one hand and grinned back, a hazy look in his eyes. Before long, the bell rang, and it was lunch. Harry and Ron were debating whether they should tell Blaise. They decided to throw caution to the wind and pulled him over to their dormitories.

"We need to tell you something that we've been meaning to say for ages." They both said, their eyes shining. Blaise grinned.

"Spill." He said.

"Hermione likes Draco!" Harry said reverently, yet ecstatically. Blaise's mouth formed an 'O' before he suddenly whooped.

"We have to tell Draco! NOW! _THIS IS GREAT!_" Blaise yelled. Harry and Ron looked at each other, weighing the pros and the cons.

"Okay, you bring him up to the dormitory, we'll stay here." Ron said, and Blaise nodded and hurriedly ran out. Before long, a wary Draco appeared at the door.

"Don't say that you brought me up here for something stupid, like usual." Draco said in a bored tone. Team Cupid looked at each other with sly grins.

"We have good news Draco. VERY good news." Blaise said slowly, smiling.

"It's regarding…" Ron said, and then nodded at Harry.

"_Hermione!_" Harry whooped. Draco was watching them with a bemused, yet intriguing stare. The three of them really were a curious trio. Team Cupid glanced at each other then counted off their fingers. _1, 2, 3._

"HERMIONE LIKES YOU TOO!" They all yelled in unison. Draco's mind completely blanked. He shook his head, unable to comprehend what was being said to him.

"Well, if you don't believe us," Harry said in a haughty tone, but then it completely changed into a childlike excited tone. "Hermione told me and Ron a few days ago. You guys can get together now!" Draco's mind was still reeling.

"She…" He whispered, and he suddenly felt nervous and warm at the same time. "She… Likes me too…" Team Cupid stopped being so noisy for a moment and looked at Draco grinning. But then Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of way for you to get me to confess to Hermione?" That was a good argument, but it wasn't true.

"No, we promise." Blaise said, and then grinned smugly. "But you know, the only way to find out for sure _is_ to confess to her." Draco exhaled a shaky breath, still not believing it was actually true, or if he was in a dream. _I guess Blaise is right. I'm going to have to sooner or later._

Hermione was in her dormitory, head between her knees, inhaling and exhaling. She didn't know what to or who to believe. She was still replaying Draco's words to herself, when he kissed her on the cheek. One half of her was definitely convinced that it sounded like a confession, and that it was an indirect way to say he liked her. Another half of her was still convinced that he was a playboy after all, and it might just be a new way to toy with her, like he'd done to so many other girls before. She decided to be logical and go through the pros and cons for each one. _'He likes me'. Pros: Well, he likes me. That's a big one. He returns my feelings. He was actually flirting with me all along and meant all of it, like he said. Cons: I'd have to confess to actually find out the truth…_ She stopped thinking and sat up. That was it. The only way she'd get any sort of answer from all of it was to share her feelings. The thought of having to do it made her nervous and shaky, and she again started to deeply breathe. She had no idea if she was doing anything right, since she had no experience whatsoever, unless you counted the times where Draco flirted with her. She felt calmer, and balled her hands into fists. She was going to confess to him right now. She decided to go with actions, and stop thinking about what she was about to do and that she was actually going to do it, or she'd lose her nerve. _There's no time to be shy Hermione. You'd have to do it sooner or later._ She stood up, but stopped as she saw a sleek, silver owl fly noiselessly through the window, and shake off a note. _Isn't that Draco's owl..?_ Her hands were shaking again, and she unfurled the note.

_Hermione,_

_We have to talk. Meet me in the abandoned Charms classroom right now. I'll be waiting._

_Lo (this was scratched out yet again) From,_

_Draco._

_Again with the 'Lo'? What was that about?_ Hermione didn't bother with a reply, as she stroked the owl to return it to its owner. It seemed Draco had something to say as well, so this was (like it or not) the perfect time to tell him. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up again. _It's now or never Hermione._

**It's all happening in the next chapter, are you excited?**

**Thank you all so much for reading, I love you all so much.**


	16. What happened in the classroom

Hermione walked down the final steps of the staircase, and walked into the hallway where the abandoned classroom was, constantly wiping sweaty palms onto her skirt. Before she could panic any more, she leant against the wall, and breathed loudly. _Is this really happening? Am I actually going to confess to Draco?_ She exhaled, and remembered just why she was going to confess. _I'm doing this to get an answer. If you don't do this Hermione, you'll keep going round and round in circles without getting anything out of it._ She again breathed in and, her eyes closed, and her heartbeat steadily falling to a steady rhythm. She leant off the wall, and kept on walking until she reached the dreaded door. Her legs were shaking by the time she finally opened it. Inside was Draco Malfoy, leaning on a desk, sleeves rolled up, and his uniform as untidy as ever. He looked up with his silver eyes, and he smiled softly at a nervous Hermione, who took one step inside the classroom and closed the door with a click behind her.

"Hi." Draco said, his voice still soft in the silence. Hermione looked at him, and her heartbeat instantly accelerated. She gave a shaky smile.

"Hey." She breathed. Draco heard her tone and looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright? You look a bit... Uncomfortable." He said gently, before he leant off the desk and walked over to stand in front of Hermione. She felt the air shift and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured, and finally looked up to see Draco looking down at her, with a burning intensity. Her eyes widened, and his eyes suddenly softened until he was just looking at her. They both blinked at each other for a few moments.

"I need to tell you something." They both said in a rushed voice. They looked at each other. "No, you go fi-" They both said again. Hermione nodded at Draco, and he opened his mouth, checked Hermione wasn't going to say anything, and then continued.

"You're probably wondered what I wanted to talk about, right?" He asked, and then looked at Hermione who gave a slight nod. "I'm quite nervous actually." He admitted. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing just how nervous she was too. She heard Draco take a deep breath, before he walked to the desk to the right of Hermione and sat down on the table. Draco was in fact more than 'quite nervous'. He was panicking inside, so he decided to stall and try a different tactic. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?" He said quietly, tilting his head so some of his hair fell into his eyes. Hermione looked up, and her heart melted. In front of her was Draco Malfoy looking almost lost and shy, but at the same time sexy, his hair mussed and falling untidily on his forehead. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can." Hermione said in an identically quite voice. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk, before he got up off the desk and went to stand back in front of Hermione, who was again confronted with his scent, which was still as alluring as ever.

"What are we?" He murmured. Hermione widened her eyes at Draco's, as she was caught off guard at the sudden question. Draco was again looking at her with a burning intensity, and Hermione couldn't look away at his dramatically much darker eyes. This suddenly reminded her of when Draco and she were at the Owlery. Draco was staring at the girl in front of him and his hands itched to touch her. Hermione swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, searching Draco's face. He sighed, and Hermione felt his breath slightly brush her hair.

"I mean.." Draco started in a slightly frustrated tone, yet... Was that longing in his voice? "Are we friends? Or are we..." He left the sentence hanging as he trailed off, and he looked down. Hermione's curiosity was now piqued. Or?

"'Or are we'..?" Hermione said slowly, and she ducked her head slightly to see his eyes. He looked up again and tilted his head.

"Or are we more, Hermione?" He whispered. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, and she swallowed desperately, wondering if she'd actually understood the words that had come out of his mouth.

"I.. What... What do you mean?" She whispered back, and then she swallowed because her throat had gone completely dry. Draco sighed deeply and he leaned back and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What I'm asking Hermione," Draco said softly in a slightly husky voice, "do you _want_ to be more?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

**(Aaah, I love teasing you guys.)**

Team Cupid sat on the bench in the courtyard underneath the tree, the sun filtering through the leaves.

"I wonder how Draco's going with the whole confession thing." Ron said to both of them.

"Well, he's either most likely to screw it up or get too nervous from what I know. Or infer, anyway." Blaise smirked. Harry and Ron chuckled.

"I really hope they get together." Harry said quietly, and the other two looked at him. He shrugged in reply. "It just looks like they like each other too much to just continue to be friends." Then the other two nodded. Ron yawned and stretched out his long legs in front of him.

"Hah, it's strange to think of them being a couple to be honest." Blaise mused. "I mean, imagine after this that they just start snogging everywhere?" Ron laughed loudly, while Harry punched Blaise lightly on his arm, groaning in disgust.

"Ugh, shut up Blaise. I don't even want to think about that." Harry said, swallowing the disgust in his throat. Ron was still chuckling softly. They all sat in silence for a while.

"Anyway, I hope they're okay." Ron said, and the discussion ended.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest. Did he really mean...?

"More?" Hermione murmured in a barely audible voice. She didn't want to look at Draco, for fear what was lying in his eyes. She didn't have time to dwell in it anymore, since Draco's hand came up to cup her chin, and he lifted it up so he could see her eyes. His expression was so soft and gentle, that Hermione couldn't look away. He took his hand away.

"Hermione, just answer me honestly." He murmured. "Do you like me?" Hermione swallowed the lump of nerves that had bundled up in her throat, and she lifted her eyes uncertainly. This was it. She was going to say it, right now.

"Yes." She whispered. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I do like you." Draco's heart screamed in joy. The words he had longed to hear had finally come. _Finally._ Hermione's eyes were filled with fear, probably of what he was going to say. "I like you Draco Malfoy, but I'm not sure if you do to." She said in the silence, and Draco's eyes still hadn't changed from the soft expression. Her hands were shaking from what she'd just said, but all she wanted now was an answer. Draco swallowed nervously, and it was his turn to confess.

"Hermione..." He said gently, and he saw Hermione look up. _Inhale._ "You like me... And I like you too." He finally uttered. He saw Hermione stop in shock. The corners of his lips turned up. Hermione's mind blanked. She looked up at Draco, then down. Everything in the room seemed to be magnified to her every sense, and her mind was reeling. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be... Yet he'd said it.

"I... I-I don't think I believe you." She finally whispered, her breath coming out in short, harsh puffs as she looked up at Draco. He was smiling down at her.

"You don't believe me? How about I say it again?" He said playfully, disregarding the serious atmosphere in the room. "I like you, Hermione Granger. I like you, I like you, _I like you._" Hermione breathed deeply, and shook her head vigorously, her mind still reeling.

"I still can't believe it. You like me too..." She said quietly, and looked up at Draco to see him smirking.

"Oh? Then how about..." He tapped his lips, and then he cocked his head, and looked at Hermione. "How about, Hermione, I _show_ you?"

"Show me..?" Hermione whispered, and realization flashed through her, as she registered what he actually meant by what he said. "You mean..."

Draco took a moment to look at her parted lips, her flushed cheeks, her shining eyes. Then he gently rested both hands on her waist, and slowly lowered his lips onto hers. Everything in Hermione's head short-circuited as shock overtook her, and he felt his lips move against hers. _He's kissing me. He's _kissing _me. This is my first kiss..._ Hermione's eyes shot wide open, and they slowly fluttered closed, and without warning, intense tingling warmth spread through her, all the way to the tips of her toes. She slowly lifted her trembling fingers and rested them on his shoulders, before she padded them up his neck, stopping at his head where she gently splayed them through his hair. Draco smiled against her, broke away, and looked at Hermione who had a distinctive hazy look in her eyes. His lips were feeling slightly numb, and by kissing her, it felt like a huge weight had been pulled off of him.

"Do you believe me now, Hermione?" He said quietly. Hermione couldn't answer; her mind was still trying to register everything that had just happened. She looked at Draco distractedly, her eyes shining. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What, you want me to show you _again?_" He saw Hermione blink quickly and look at him, and open her mouth, but it was too late. He cradled her head in his hands, sliding them through her hair before he slowly landed gentle, light kisses across her lips. Hermione's hands closed around his shoulders, before she caught his lips between hers and she finally responded to his kiss, pouring every emotion from the past few days into him. He sighed, and transferred his arms to her waist, gingerly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him, the pads of his fingertips stroking her skirt. She sighed, and interlocked her fingers behind his neck. They finally broke apart after what felt like hours.

"I believe you Draco." Hermione said, her voice slightly husky. Draco was taken aback at just how beautiful she looked right now. Her face was flushed, and her lips had taken to a deep, bitten red because of the kissing they'd done, her eyes looked dazed and almost lustful. She looked incredible.

"Good." He whispered.

**YAAAAY IT FINALLY HAPPENED.**

**Are you guys satisfied with those kisses? To be honest, I'm quite disappointed with what I've produced, and I'm not sure if I've pulled it off right. Or maybe it's just me being a perfectionist, I'm not sure.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Next time, I won't miss

Team Cupid looked up to see Hermione and Draco walking alongside each other, towards them. As they were doing so, they continually glanced at each other, smiling softly. Team Cupid all glanced at each other and smirked then and turned to the couple in front of them.  
>"So what did you to do in that abandoned classroom, hmm?" Ron said suggestively, while Hermione flushed red, and Draco just grinned and rolled his eyes.<br>"So, you two are officially together, right?" Harry said, ignoring Ron. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other briefly, and they both nodded.  
>"Finally!" Blaise said, laughing. "But you better not snog everywhere, okay?" Hermione ducked her head, embarrassed and Draco punched him on the arm, laughing. He glanced back at Hermione and caught her eyes, and cocked his head, indicating that he wanted to go somewhere with her. She nodded, and Draco walked over to her, pulling her along to the hallways.<br>"Draco, where d'you want to go?" Hermione inquired. Draco shrugged at her and grinned.  
>"I'm not sure. It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing to be honest." He looked over and grinned playfully. Hermione was wondering why, until she felt a strange sense of déjà vu, and she laughed, realizing these were his words from when they were in the Owlery. She looked up, to see Draco looking softly at her. Hermione stopped, and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he suddenly took her hand and enveloped his over hers. Hermione widened her eyes stepping closer to Draco.<br>"Draco, are you sure?" She asked softly. "People will see." He leaned closer, his eyes dancing.  
>"I don't care." He murmured in a low voice. Hermione's heart accelerated, as they walked hand in hand down the hallway. Nearly everyone in the hallway took a double take and their eyes flitted from their hands to their faces, and they urgently whispered to whoever they were walking with. Hermione gripped his hand nervously, before she felt a squeeze, and she looked up to Draco to see him smiling gently down at her. She relaxed and instead of focusing on everyone else's reactions, she was concentrating of the feel of Draco's hand fitting every contour of hers. She shifted her hand so their fingers were interlocking, and smiled. She suddenly felt someone jostle her shoulder and looked up to see a Slytherin – Theodore Nott, sneer at her.<br>"Oh, sorry Granger." He scoffed. "I didn't think you'd noticed because your nose was stuck in a book." Hermione immediately felt a flame rise inside her.  
>"You little..." She seethed, and stepped forward, before she felt Draco step in front of her. She looked at him. His expression was like stone, but the rage that was boiling underneath it looked unbelievably strong. Still holding Hermione's bewildered hand, he wrapped a hand around Theodore's throat and walked forwards until he was up against the wall. Hermione heard gasps, and looked around to see people stop and look at the scene.<br>"Say, Theodore, care to say that again?" Draco whispered, smiling bitterly. Theodore smirked.  
>"I'm not sure about you Draco, but I don't really think I'm in position to." He said, his voice clipped. Draco immediately tightened his hold on his throat and pressed him harder into the wall.<br>"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend again." He hissed. A whole buzz of murmuring washed over everyone else. Theodore raised an eyebrow.  
>"Ho ho, girlfriend, is it? Granger of all people? Seriously Draco, you could do so much better." He said, laughing dryly, and Hermione inhaled sharply. "Anyway, what I said was true." Hermione widened her eyes in indignation, but this was nothing compared to Draco's reaction. His eyes were ice cold, and he suddenly pulled his hand away, balled it into a fist and then threw it forward into Theodore's face. Hermione winced, and anticipated some kind of crack, or some kind of noise to accompany Draco's punch, yet it never came. He looked at the pair of them, to see Draco's fist a hair's breadth away from Theodore's nose, Draco's face holding the most murderous expression she'd ever seen, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Theodore's eyes were bulging in fear.<br>"You ever do something again, Nott," He murmured through gritted teeth, "I won't stop myself." He swiftly took his fist away and tucked it into his pocket. Then he walked forward with Hermione who immediately followed, who felt the prying eyes assessing every move she made. Strangely enough, throughout that whole incident, Draco's grip on her hand had stayed exactly the same, gentle. Hermione suddenly felt herself being pulled into a secluded hallway, and Draco look at her. She opened her mouth to break the silence, but surprisingly, it was Draco who did.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione looked up sharply.<br>"What?" She said, her voice disbelieving and Draco tilted her head at her. "_I_ should be the one asking that, not you! What're you on about?" Draco shook his head at her.  
>"No... I mean..." He faltered, and then suddenly grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his chest, and he rested his head in the nook between her shoulder and neck. Hermione stopped, and slowly linked her arms behind his back, breathing his scent in softly. Draco's head moved off her shoulder abruptly. "What Nott said... About doing so much better..." Hermione shifted her head, so she could see his eyes. He looked down at her. "Don't you dare think that he's right. To be honest, being with you, it's one of the happiest times of my life." He finished in a whisper. Hermione felt overwhelmingly happy herself, and she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, and the look in his eyes made her feel slightly delirious. With Draco still looking at her, on impulse, she brought both her hands up and brought his face down to hers, before she tilted her head, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, before she pulled back slightly.<br>"This is one of the happiest times in my life too." She whispered, her lips brushing his. Draco brought a hand up and buried it into her hair, before she rested her face against his chest.

**As there are a lot of things that still have to be tied up, I think this story will be going on for a little while longer. Oh, and a little shout-out to my friend and reader Jessie! Do you like the story? ^-^**

**I hope you guys are happy with the way things are turning out; I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can, so bare with me lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Second thoughts?

Draco and Hermione knew they weren't in for a smooth ride. Most of the Slytherins by now had backed off of Hermione, but still gave her dirty looks. The Gryffindor's were still cautious of Draco, but were a lot more passive than what Hermione had been anticipating. _Maybe they've actually seen a good side to him_, Hermione thought. Draco had a lot more worries in his mind. What if Hermione left him? What is she got second thoughts? A million more 'what-if's' were at the forefront of his mind. The news of their dating had spread like wildfire, and it seemed that even the teachers were shocked, although they promptly disguised it. The incident that had happened a few days ago was still burned into Draco's mind, and he hoped that something like that would never happen. Hermione would never get hurt. It was even surprising to him at how protective he was over her. She was the one thing in his life that hadn't been forced into his life, or manipulated by someone else to be there. She was the genuine article. This didn't comfort him for long.

'_Care to join me at the lake for a midnight stroll?  
>Draco.'<em>

Hermione thumbed the note that had just come through her window, and wondered what the occasion was for, since it was quite late at night. She chewed her lip then shrugged, hoping nothing had happened. Thankfully, it was the first day of the weekend so she could stay up as late as she wanted, and do whatever she wanted. She loosened her tie around her neck and hurriedly walked down to the lake, where the figure of Draco was waiting underneath the tree. The crunch of her feet on the pebbles made him turn around.

"Hi." Hermione smiled at the figure bathed in moonlight.

"Hey." Draco replied gently, yet there was something off in his voice. Hermione walked over to him, concerned. He gestured for her to sit down, so she did, along with him.

"What's...? Why did you ask me down here?" She said softly. Draco sent her a gentle glance.

"To talk." Draco said quietly. Hermione's chest undeniably dropped at the words, and she wondered what she'd done.

"Did I... Do something wrong?" She whispered. Draco looked at her sharply.

"You? No, no. You haven't done anything Hermione." Draco and a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. He reached out to touch her hand, but it was if he was burned, because his hand faltered and he pulled away. Hermione's heart twisted just a little. "I wanted to talk about... Me." Hermione took a deep breath.

"What..." Hermione realised her voice sounded rusty because her throat had closed up. "What about you?" Draco propped up an arm on his knee and rested his cheek on the heel of his hand. Then he turned to look at her.

"You're not having second thoughts about me, are you?" He said, his voice hitching at the end. Hermione's eyebrows rose. Second thoughts? What?

"S-Seconds thoughts? What're you on about? Why would I?" Hermione said quickly and incredulously. Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know what I've done in the past, Hermione." He whispered, looking at her. _Deatheater._ The word whispered across both of their minds, and Hermione's eyes softened. Draco sighed, and stretched out underneath the tree, interlocking his hands behind his head. Hermione breathed in and out then she lay down beside him.

"Yes, I do know." She murmured. She sensed Draco shift his head.

"And you're not disgusted by the idea of dating me?" He said softly. Hermione felt a wash of sadness over her and she imagined being in Draco's place.

"Of course not." She said, her voice breaking.

"Why not?" Draco replied.

"You've changed." She said.

"So? Don't you think I'm bad for you?" Draco said angrily, sitting bolt upright. Hermione followed, bewildered by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"No! I don't!" She retorted, looking at him furiously. He bit his lip, and slowly stood up. Hermione stood up to. All traces of anger were gone from his posture, and he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione..." He started quietly. "You know I'm not good for you."

"No, don't say that." Hermione said firmly. "Don't you dare think I'm having second thoughts. Don't you dare." Draco's eyes were dull.

"I still have my past. It's going to taint you." He whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"It almost sounds as if you want to break up." Hermione said, her voice croaky. "I know your past. _I know_. I'm not stupid!"

"Hermione..." Draco whispered, and suddenly his eyes filled with hurt. Hermione's chest tightened and all of her frustration went. Draco looked down at her and swallowed. "I don't want anyone hurting you because of you being with me. I don't want you to get hurt..." He finished, his voice cracking with the last words. Hermione's eyes glistened and she stepped closer to Draco, and she stroked his cheek.

"Draco, didn't I say I wasn't a damsel in distress?" She said, and chuckled lightly as she saw Draco recognize the saying. She felt an overwhelming feeling engulf her as she looked into his silver eyes and had no hesitation with her next words. "I love you."

Draco's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, Hermione pulled his head down to hers, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. She felt him exhale and she stepped forward, pushing him into the tree. She interlocked her hands behind him, before he suddenly broke off the kiss. She looked at him confusedly, but he seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. Hermione breathed softly, and realised just how cold it actually was. He finally stopped and he looked at her softly, before he grabbed hold of her waist and switched their positions so it was now Hermione who was pressed up against the tree. She looked up at Draco, whose eyes were now very, very dark. He gave her an impossibly sexy smirk before he dipped his head and placed hot, soft kisses up her neck. Hermione inhaled sharply, and despite of the biting cold air her body was now boiling. Her trembling hands clasped around his neck as he slowly went up to her jaw. He pulled back just a bit where he could see her eyes. Hermione shivered and he smirked, so in retaliation she pulled him back and crushed her lips against his and moved rapidly against him. Hermione was surprised at the sudden change in her actions, but she couldn't help feeling the heat rise and the want to feel Draco rise more and more. _Is this lust..?_ Draco's hands skittered around the bare skin that was her collarbone and Hermione couldn't help but let out a small husky gasp in his mouth. Draco's senses jarred and overloaded when he elicited that sound from her, and couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her body and push her more and more into the tree so that their chests were now bumping together. They were now running out of oxygen fast, so they broke off and gulped lung-full's of air. Draco rested his forehead against hers, breathing softly, his lips bruised from kissing.

"I love you too." Draco said huskily.

**A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the wait and the short chapter.. It's just that lately; I've been sort of losing inspiration for the story. It's not because of you guys or anything but I think as time passes, my muse slowly goes I need to update more, although I think writing this got me back on track, haha. ANYWAY! I figured this kind of scene was **_**long**_** overdue, and I was dying to write some Dramione. It was a tad embarrassing to write since I know my rl friend Jessie will be reading this (hi! :D). But I hope you liked it?**


	19. The Finale

**A/N: Sorry for not warning you guys, but this is the last chapter. x**

The next day, Hermione woke up and looked at herself blearily in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she touched her lips, which were a remarkable bitten red colour. _It's still there..? I must have kissed him a lot yesterday. _She couldn't help but blush when she recalled. She hadn't known what had caused her actions last night, had it been Draco's heartfelt protectiveness over her, or maybe just their hormones. She yawned and got ready quickly and went downstairs. She spotted Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny and Draco and ran over to them. She tilted her head in confusion when Ginny blinked at her.

"Are you wearing lip gloss Hermione?" Ginny said, her tone approving. Hermione hesitated, then decided it was easier than saying what had actually caused her lips to turn that colour. She nodded, and smiled. Ginny nodded slowly, admiring Hermione. Hermione glanced at Draco and he winked. She sent a wry smile back. Harry, Ron and Blaise were none the wiser and just shrugged, uninterested. She joined Draco and started walking to breakfast when Draco ducked his head down to her ear.

"One heck of a lip gloss, Hermione. I wonder how long it lasts?" Draco smirked. Hermione turned her head to his.

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me. You were the one who made my lips go like this." She replied, her eyes narrowed. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me first." He said smugly. Hermione looked at him.

"And if _I_ remember correctly, you didn't exactly pull back." She rallied, smirking. Draco looked down at her amusedly. He suddenly stopped walking, and Hermione bumped into him.

"Draco?" She asked, looking at him. He looked down at her with a soft expression, and he held up a hand to cup her cheek.

"Oi! Are you lovebirds coming or what?" Ginny shouted. Immediately, eyes swivelled to the pair of them, who stepped away from each other, and carried on walking.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After breakfast, it was immediately to lessons. They all had the same lesson: Charms. It was nearing the end of term, and there were no tests for the moment, so the lesson was just using experimental charms to change someone's appearance: which was the most fun they'd had in ages. There were no partners at all, but they would have to ask before using a charm on somebody. Everyone stood up, and the fun began. Everyone was already pulling people aside to change their appearance, but still Hermione looked around for someone to charm, when she bumped into a copper-haired boy.

"Oh, sor-"Hermione stopped, as the boy turned around. "Ronald? Oh my _God!_"

Ron's hair was turned a dirty blonde, and in place of his brown eyes **(A/N: In the book, it says Ginny's eyes are brown, so I'm assuming Ron is the same?)** was a pair of bright blue ones. He laughed at Hermione's still shocked expression.

"Different, eh?" He said, running a hand through his hair. He chuckled again, as he saw Hermione's still shocked face and walked away. Hermione walked around, her eyes still confused. Then she spotted Draco and tapped his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Mind if I charm you?" She said, smiling.

"Go crazy." He replied, grinning. She tilted her head, and thought. Then she grinned and turned his hair dark honey brown. Although she was the one who caused it, she was still taken aback at the difference his whole appearance had taken at the change of his hair. He held a piece of his fringe down so he could see the difference, and then glanced up at Hermione.

"Not bad." He said, tilting his head. He held up his wand. "My turn?" Hermione nodded. Draco's wand flicked. She felt her curly hair unfurl and fall down her chest and saw Draco's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow." Was all he said. Hermione fingered her now straight, shiny hair, glanced back up at Draco and cocked an eyebrow. It was on. She flicked her wand, muttering a spell, and Draco's grey eyes swirled and darkened to a dark, slightly hazel colour.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, as he was unable to see the change.

"I just changed your eye colour. Go and check in one of the mirrors." Hermione replied. Suddenly, it seemed as if she was talking to another person. Strange. Draco picked up one of the hand mirrors Professor Flitwick had placed around the room, and his eyes widened.

"I look so... Different." He mumbled. He looked at Hermione and flicked his wand. Hermione knew he had changed her eye colour, immediately picked up a mirror, and held back a scream. Her eyes were a bright, shining grey. She didn't even know who she was looking at in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed, and she flicked her gaze to Draco. Before she could fire another spell, he aimed his wand at her and again changed her appearance. She looked down at her hair and recoiled. It was a light, platinum blonde. She looked in the mirror and stared at the girl looking at her. Slowly, Hermione realised what had happened. They both had each other's appearance traits. Except just one of them was missing. She looked up at Draco, and he was smiling wryly, knowing what had just happened. She muttered another spell, and Draco's hair slowly changed, so it held a slight curl. Draco took a further step towards her.

"Now all you need is a Slytherin uniform." Draco murmured. He picked up a bit of Hermione's blonde, straight hair, fingered its silky straightness and then twirled it around his finger. "I think I definitely prefer you with curly hair." He looked back at Hermione and chuckled. "And brown eyes. It almost feels like I'm not talking to Hermione Granger anymore." Then he let go of Hermione's hair.

"Same here." Hermione replied, and then reached up to ruffle Draco's hair. He looked at her. "Those eyes..." She murmured, and Draco's expression turned curious. "Even though they're the same colour, there's something familiar there. It's just got the same..."

"Same?" Draco said quietly.

"Depth." She replied, looking at Draco. "The same depth... And the same light." Draco looked at her, and flicked his wand to change the colour of her eyes back.

"I missed those eyes." He whispered, stroking her cheek. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, and for the second time that day, they both stepped apart, clearing their throats.

Then the lesson ended.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

"You know, Draco," Hermione mused after lessons, "You really need to stop making us get caught with each other. It's happened twice today, you know." She looked opposite to Draco who was sitting against a tree with Hermione, the thick leaves keeping them in shade. Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Says the person who snogged the daylights out of me last night, not worrying whether we were caught or not." Draco quipped. "It's a free period now, so you can do it again if you like." He added. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Suddenly a giant thought dawned on her and her mouth turned from laughing to agape. Draco looked at her, concerned.

"Draco, what about Pansy? What does she think?" Hermione nearly screeched. _Why am I thinking about this only now, when Pansy could have easily been plotting me a slow and painful death from the shadows?_ She heard Draco laugh loudly, and she was dragged out of her thoughts.

"Pansy? Her? Hah." He scoffed. "Her parents pulled her right out of Hogwarts when Voldemort was killed." He clicked. "Just like that." Hermione exhaled and relaxed. She really needed to keep up to date with news like this. It could save her a heart attack. She looked around to see that they were alone in the forestry near to Hagrid's hut. She sighed and smiled, then lay down on her back into the grass. She felt content and warm, and looked up at the blue sky above her.

"There's no one around, is there?" She heard Draco say. She shook her head absent-mindedly. "This means I can do this." Draco said.

"Do what?" She mumbled, her eyes half closed. She heard a small shift, and then the sun was blocked out. She snapped her eyes open to see Draco above her, his knees straddling her waist, his hands closed gently around her shoulders. "Draco? What're you doing..?" All she got in return was a small mischievous smile. Draco put his arms next to Hermione's head and lowered his body and head to the point where he was nearly, but not touching Hermione. His face was above hers, small wisps of breath escaping his lips. Hermione's eyes were wide open and all Draco was doing was staring at her with his dark, glinting eyes. The tension quickly charging up between them was now crackling.

"Every single attempt I've made to kiss you today has been futile." Draco murmured. Hermione had never heard Draco say anything in a tone like this, and she was having trouble formulating any words.

"I... Uh... It's not like we have to kiss every day, you know."Hermione said, stuttering slightly. Draco's eyes widened by a fraction, before he grinned and propped himself up in his elbows just next to Hermione's head, still on top, but not touching Hermione.

"I guess." Then he glanced down at Hermione. "But I can't get enough of you." Hermione looked taken aback. Draco chuckled. "Cliché, right? But it's true." They looked at each other for a few moments before Draco quickly glanced at his elbows then back at Hermione before he suddenly collapsed onto her. They stayed there for only a few seconds before they whipped their heads round to each other with wide eyes. Draco had lost his grip on the ground with his elbows, and had collapsed onto Hermione. Draco's head was right on top of Hermione's, and they could feel each other's ragged breaths on their skin. Hermione linked her fingers behind Draco's neck, and Draco pulled back by a fraction, looking at her.

"You can't get enough of me?" Hermione purred, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He asked. What exactly was that tone in Hermione's voice?

"I said," Hermione purred, and pulled Draco's head closer to hers, "_you can't get enough of me?_" Draco's head was pulled back again, and he was starting to feel a bit worried.

"Am I talking to Hermione Granger? Or did I accidently do something to change your personality in Charms?" He blurted out, and looked down to see Hermione's face creased up in laughter. "Wait... What?"

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Hermione snorted. She took a hand from behind Draco's neck and wiped her eyes. "I just wanted to see how you would react! Obviously you wouldn't know what to do if I turned into 'Hormonal Hermione'." She suddenly looked up to see Draco wearing a smirk. He leaned down and softly kissed Hermione.

"Actually, I think I'm starting to like 'Hormonal Hermione'." He whispered. Like always, Hermione didn't know how to react in these situations, when Draco would kiss her off guard, or say something suggestive. She heard Draco chuckle.

"I... What?" She asked, looking up at him, still trying to get over his kiss. He smiled down at her.

"You really don't know how to react, do you?" He said fondly, and reached up to stroke her cheek.

"N-No..." She stuttered, feeling the nervous feeling come back. Draco stopped stroking her cheek and leaned down to her ear.

"You know," He murmured, his lips brushing her ear lobe, "it seems like you've forgotten that we're on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Alone. _Lying on top of each other._"

Hermione felt a whole shiver run down her spine and her body jolt at his last words. It sounded stupid, but she really had forgotten that Draco was on top of her. He drew his head back, and their eyes burned holes into each other, before Draco cupped Hermione's cheek and he lowered his mouth down to hers. Hermione immediately put her hand on his cheek in response, and put her other hand to rest on the nape of his neck. Their noses bumped together as they kissed slowly, surely. Every kiss now felt new to Hermione, but the best kiss by far was her first one. Her first kiss with her first, and maybe only love.

"Draco?" She mumbled against his mouth.

"Hm?" He replied, sending vibrations onto Hermione's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, without hesitation. With that, they broke apart and looked at each other for a while, before Draco rolled off her and lay next to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Us being together... We're not in for an easy ride, you know." He murmured, looking over at Hermione. She smiled demurely back.

"I know." She replied, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. The bell signalling the end of break sounded, and Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, but resumed lying together, bathing in the sun.

The next lesson could wait, just for a bit.

**A/N: Wow. Um. Wow. Writing this story has taken quite a while, and was actually surprisingly long (it was supposed to end at, what, after like 3 chapters?). It's been amazing to get such kind reviews- AND WHAT? A HUNDRED? I love you all very much. I never thought my story would get over 30 at most. But yes, I loved writing this story. Don't worry, I'm planning to do another one quite soon!  
>So, thank you all so much for spurring me on and scolding me for late updates (not that this is an early one =.=). Did you all like the longer chapter? Gaahhh, I love you all so much, it's been an honour to write for you guys, this being my first proper Dramione fic that's succeeded... Thank you all so much. I wouldn't have continued it without you guys.<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND, (PLEASE READ!) you know my story 'Living Each Other's Lives'? This is the next fic I'm doing, but I'm deleting the current one and starting over. So if you're subscribed to it, don't be mad if it never gets updated! (well obviously, since I'm deleting it...) And subscribe to the new one instead! Or not. Do whatever you want. :D**

**So long, readers. I'll be back with a new fanfic soon! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
